Whispers In The Dark
by shadrougeforever
Summary: With Scourge now a bloodthirsty demon and working with The Dark Alliance, Fiona struggles with the integrity of right and wrong. While Luke struggles with his guilt for losing Scourge, he finds refuge with Sally's Captain, Nicole. As their relationship heats up, secrets about his and Scourge's past is revealed. Explicit Content. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

Fiona's heart raced inside her chest while her light blue eyes were locked onto the male green hedgehog who had stood across from her while they both stood in the middle of the quiet foggy cemetery while the morning sun's light had tried to shine through the thick fog around them. She couldn't take her eyes away from him. She couldn't believe that he was actually there standing right in front of her. She could see her breath from the cold air as she spoke in a low voice, "Scourge..."

The green hedgehog took a small step to her but still kept his distance from her. "Fiona", he spoke in a low tone. "It feels like it's been so long."

The longer she had looked at him, the more she had noticed how off he had seemed. There were so many red flags coming from him just from his appearance. His clothes had the residue of what it appeared to be blood and she could've sworn that when he had talked, his teeth had gotten sharper. And last, his eyes were now a deep blood red color. She slowly reached out to him and took a step forward. "...What happened to you?"

When he saw her take a step closer to him, he took a step back. "Please", he begged. "Don't come near me."

This was strange. He clearly wanted to see her but he was keeping his distance from her. "But...why?"

His eyes slowly shifted away from hers. He didn't know where to begin. So much had happened since the last time they saw each other.

She noticed he was being short with her. He was hiding something but what? "What happened between you and The Black Shield? Why did you turn against them? The Council?" She waited for an answer but he remained silent. "Tell me", she begged as she walked over to him. She reached her hand out to him once more. "You promised to see me again. Why? Why did you leave?"

He had then suddenly grabbed her wrist and pulled her body into his as he tightly embraced her.

Fiona's body froze as he held her close to him. It was strange from how he was acting but she couldn't help but to feel safe in his arms. She heard him whispering in her ear.

"Fiona", he spoke softly. "I still can't fully control my urges. I...don't want to hurt you."

She didn't understand. What did he mean by that? "...Hurt me?"

He slowly made her look up at him and made sure her eyes locked onto his. "...Because I'm a demon."

Now all of the alarming signs that he had given off had made sense. As he talked, his teeth were now fangs, his eyes were deep red, and his clothes were in fact covered in blood. He was in fact a demon. A killer. A flesh eater. An immortal monster. She slowly placed her hand on his cheek not wanting to believe any of what was happening. "No...this can't be..."

He slowly shifted his eyes from hers, "I made a deal with Dark and now I'm working with him and The Dark Alliance."

This hurt her so much. It's true that she just met him but she felt an actually connection with him. The things he said to her before had made so much sense. She felt like she actually had someone she could relate to for first time in her life. Tears swelled in her eyes, "No..."

"I couldn't see you sooner. I felt that I was really unstable at first when I turned. If I went to see you...well...I wouldn't have been able to control myself."

Was this how they were going to go their separate ways? She didn't want to do it. She didn't want to say goodbye. "But you..." Her eyes sadly shifted away from his, "I...I..."

He placed his hand over hers gently and softly kissed it as he looked back at her. "I know. I missed you too, Fi."

Her heart raced inside her chest as he kissed her hand. She missed this. She missed having him with her so much. She slowly leaned closer to him and pressed her lips against his.

The two were then engaged into a passionate kiss. He slowly took his lips from hers, "God, Fi. I miss the taste of your lips." His lips had then slowly traveled down to her neck.

Her body slightly quivered as his lips traveled down to her neck. She knew what he was now but she didn't want to be afraid. She wanted to believe that he was the same man she had met before. But even when she felt his lips softly kiss her neck, she couldn't help but be cautious.

"And your neck...", he spoke softly as his breathing had gotten heavier.

Her heart raced as she felt his grip around her slightly tighten and his breath on her neck. "Scourge..." She called in a low tone. She suddenly felt his tongue slowly yet hungrily licking her bare collarbone. "Scourge, no...", she had called again but she heard nothing but low growling coming from him. This was what they were both afraid of. He had tasted her and he wanted more of her. He was going to kill her. She shut her eyes tightly as she couldn't pull her body from his. Her eyes widened when she felt something trickling down her neck. She was for certain that he had bit her but she felt no pain. Her eyes shifted over to Scourge who had his fangs sunk down deep in his wrist while he had his arm wrapped around her neck. "Oh my God..."

He then roughly pushed her body from his causing her to fall back onto the ground.

As she laid on the ground, she watched as he backed away from her with his bleeding wrist still in his mouth. She understood what he had done. He bit himself so he wouldn't bite into her.

"Get away!" He shouted, "Don't come near me!"

She knew that she couldn't get near him at the moment but he was obviously in need of help. She wanted to help him but how? "Scourge..."

He bit harder into his wrist, "I don't want to kill you."

She watched as his blood seeped from his wrist and dripped onto the ground. "Please", she begged in a soft tone. "Let me help you." She then saw him turn away from her and slowly took his bloody wrist from his mouth while he heavily panted.

"Fiona", he spoke without turning to her. "I'm sorry."

Before she could say or do anything else, she watched helplessly as he ran off into the thick fog.

A few days later, it was early that next morning at the Chaotix. Tonya was sitting at the front desk typing on the computer until she saw someone set down a white mug full of coffee down onto her desk. She slowly looked up at a male purple chameleon smiling warmly at her. "For me?" She slid the mug full of coffee closer to her. "You shouldn't have", she spoke with a smirk on her face.

He leaned over and gently kissed the side of her head. "Anything for my beautiful wife to be."

She let out a small giggle as he kissed her forehead. She still felt that everything was a dream. She would finally be getting married and to Espio. Who seemed to be by her side for as long as she could remember. "Oh Espio, you're embarrassing me."

Appex was sitting at another desk on the far corner of the lobby. He had his feet propped up on the desk while he read the newspaper. He slightly shifted his eyes over to Espio and Tonya flirting with each other. He rolled his eyes and sighed before continuing to read the newspaper.

The two were then engaged into a passionate lip lock until Tonya gently pulled away from him.

She pointed at the computer. "Come on, Es. I'm trying to catch up with all this paperwork."

He slightly shrugged his shoulders carelessly, "It can wait, babe. You have all day. Besides, Shad's not around right now." He spoke softly in her ear, "Maybe we can head back into my office and..." His words trailed off as he saw Shadow walking into the lobby with a white mug full of coffee in his hand and Rouge standing by his side. He quickly leaned away from Tonya and turned to Shadow with a nervous look on his face. He had hoped that he didn't catch him flirting with Tonya. "Uh, Shadow! You-you're back from your coffee run already?"

The black and red hedgehog gave him a cold expression. "Just because you and Tonya are getting married in a few weeks, it doesn't mean you two can go off to fuck each other every time I turn my back."

The chameleon turned his back and crossed his arms in annoyance. He murmured bitterly under his breath. "Why not? You fuck your wife every time my back's turned."

He arched an eyebrow as he heard a few words from his murmuring. "What did you say?"

A sweat drop appeared on the side of his head as he realized that he may have spoke his comment a little louder than he had wanted to. He slightly turned back to him with an anxious look. "Uh I said I better...duck... my life...turned." He then realized he had been caught saying what he had. He paused and pointed towards his office. "I'm just...gonna go that way."

He angrily nodded while he watched the chameleon head back into his office. "Yeah you go do that."

Appex made a small laugh and turned a page of the newspaper he read. "He actually said..."

"Trust me", he spoke in a bitter tone. "I know what that fucking smartass said." He leaned against the wall and placed his hand in his pants pocket. He took a sip of his coffee. "If he knows what's good for him, he'll keep his mouth shut and I won't have to knock out his other eye."

Appex placed down the newspaper he was reading and stood from the desk. "Heh damn, Shad. Cranky much?"

Rouge leaned her body against his and gave him a teasing look. "Yeah you've been pretty snippy lately. Spike's even noticed. Every time you hold him, he bursts out crying."

Tonya placed a finger to her chin as she had to agree with everyone had Shadow had been in a bad moon lately, "Geez that does sound worse than usual."

Appex leaned over on Tonya's desk and let out a chuckle. "You know its bad when your own son is afraid of you."

Shadow set his coffee down on a nearby table and crossed his arms. "It's Sarah and the rest of the Council. They're all on pins because Scourge decided to go team demon."

The red porcupine shrugged his shoulders, "So he grew some new chompers. He can't be that strong now can he?"

Shadow had then began to recall the night when he and Freya had faced him for the first time in battle. "That night when Freya and I fought with him, his strength was unbelievable. I could barely touch him."

The group all knew that Shadow was strong with the help of his own demonic power but if he seemed worried about Scourge then they figured that he would indeed be a problem for them.

"Demonic powers are completely on a different level and it's already bad enough he's a skilled weapon's expert." He sighed, "I hate to say it but he won't be easy to defeat."

Everyone had then began to wonder how any of them could defeat Scourge and The Dark Alliance. Their thoughts were interrupted when they saw Freya coming through the doors with a stack of books in her hands.

The red ferret dropped the books onto Tonya's desk and panted in exhaustion. "S-Sorry I'm late, boss."

Shadow looked down at the watch on his wrist and then back at her in annoyance. "Freya, you're a whole thirty minutes late."

She gave him an apologetic look. "I know. I'm sorry." She and everyone else had heard a door close and saw Midnight walking into the lobby.

The black wolf had walked over to Freya. "Oh there you are, Freya. I haven't seen you all morning."

She gave him an annoyed look. "Midnight! You were supposed to pass the word along that I was gonna be late."

"Sorry", he spoke while he nervously scratched the back of his head. "I didn't quite understand your text."

She shrugged her shoulders angrily. "What was there not to understand?"

While Freya argued with Midnight, Tonya pointed at the books Freya had placed on her desk. "Hey, Freya? What are all these books for?"

She turned to the books she had placed on the desk. "Oh they're for college. My finals are coming up. I'm studying real hard so I can graduate this year."

Shadow took his back from against the wall and grabbed his mug full of coffee. "As long as you finish your tasks first then I don't care where you study."

"Thanks, boss!" She watched as he walked towards the back with Rouge.

Midnight turned to her with a small smile on his face. "I don't think you need to study too hard. After all, you're already smart."

She lightly blushed and giggled. She leaned over and kissed him on his cheek. "You suck up!" She grabbed the stack of books and placed them in Midnight's arms.

When she had first plopped the books in his arms, he struggled a bit to hold the heavy books in his arms.

"Come on! Help me study!"

Tonya smiled warmly as she saw Midnight following Freya into the garage. "They make such a cute couple."

Appex crossed his arms and made a disgusted look. "This place has turned into a complete love shack."

Later in Industrial City at The Black Shield detective agency, Sonia, Dave, Aaron, and Mina all had worried looks on their faces as they laid their eyes on the black male jackal who had his head down on the surface of the front desk in the lobby.

Aaron looked over to Dave. "Dude", he spoke in a low voice. "How much longer is he gonna mope around like this?"

"I know", Sonia added as she spoke lowly as well. "This isn't like him at all. He's usually yelling and barking orders like a big bossy jerk." She crossed her arms, "This is just...sad."

Dave slightly shrugged his shoulders. "Believe me. I tried talking to him but he completely tunes me out. I think he's just upset about Scourge." He and the rest of the group knew that Luke and Scourge had some kind of past together but Luke never bothered to tell any of them about it.

Aaron made a nod, "He's probably thinking all of this is his fault."

Sonia scoffed, "To be honest, I'm glad that obnoxious jerk is gone. The only thing he did best was getting on everyone's nerves."

With a worried look on her face, Mina slowly walked over to the desk where Luke was sitting and started to softly hum an angelic tune.

As he heard Mina softly humming a musical tune, he slowly picked his head off from the desk and looked up at the yellow mongoose who smiled warmly at him. When she stopped humming, he couldn't help but to form a small smile on his lips. "...Your singing was the only thing that could light up the place even when shit has completely fell to pieces."

With a small blush on her face, she leaned over to him. "...You need a break."

He paused and gave her a blank look. He then watched her come around the desk and grabbed him by his wrist to get him to stand up out of his chair.

She giggled softly, "Tonight down at The Silver. I'll be singing and it would be great if you were there to support me!"

He took his free hand and scratched the back of his head as he gave her a unsure look. "I don't know, Mina..." He looked back at her who had gave him a begging look.

"Oh please, Luke! It would mean the world if you showed up!"

Sonia chuckled and placed her hands on her hips, "Come on, Lucas. Loosen up will ya?"

His shifted his eyes over to Sonia in annoyance. "It's Luke", he spoke bitterly. He absolutely hated it when others had called him by his full name. Whenever someone did, he would take it as a term of endearment or if someone was being dead serious with him.

"It'll be fun", Aaron added. "We're all gonna be there."

Dave pointed his finger upwards. "Not me though. I'll be busy cleaning my house."

Aaron knew how Dave was. He was the one out of the team who always killed time by constantly cleaning something. He gave Dave an annoyed look. "You're always cleaning something, Dave."

Mina continued to beg by swinging Luke's wrist around playfully. "Please! You don't have to be super social to anybody. Just drink and listen to me sing!"

"Well", he thought. "I do like music and I do like to drink."

She immediately took his comment as a way of saying that he would be there. "Yay!" Mina happily hugged Luke who still seemed unsure if he wanted to go.

Aaron arched an eyebrow. "He's actually going?"

Sonia crossed her arms. "Luke? In the club scene? Now that's an interesting image." She and the rest of the team were aware that out of everyone in the group, Luke was the oldest and he lived up to it as to being the quietest and acting the most mature. She spoke in a low tone over to Aaron, "But who knows? Maybe we'll see a side of him we've never seen before." She and the rest of the group continued to watch as Mina happily danced around Luke.

 **Author's Note: Well here it is! New story coming in hot! This story will revolve more around Luke and Nicole more than anything else but it will tell of what will become of Scourge and Fiona's relationship as well. Now originally I was gonna make this a oneshot and then the oneshot turned into a short story and now I'm pretty sure this is gonna be a full on story. Also just a heads up. There's gonna be lemons. Lots of lemons. So be warned!**

 **And also I know I have horrible communication with my reviewers and fans in the past. I'm trying to change that. I'm gonna try to reply with each and every review and also answer my PMs on a regular so if you have a review, comment, or wanna send a message my way, by all means go for it. You guys rock and I wanna try to give back to you all during my absence for the past few years. Anyway, I hope you guys will enjoy the story. Thanks for being so awesome to me!**

 **In The Next Chapter...**

 **Luke:...Sonia?**

 **Sonia: Guys! I'm so fucked up, guys! Haha**

 **Aaron: Haha Sonia's the best when she's drunk**

 **Mina: Oh, Ash! here you are!**

 **Ash: I came to hear your beautiful voice.**

 **Nicole: Lucas, Is that you?**

 **Luke: ...Nicole?**

 **Nicole: We're just having fun...**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

Later on that night at The Silver, Sonia and Aaron were sitting at the bar alongside Luke. They were all drinking and laughing while the loud music had filled the busy, dark, and crowded nightclub.

Luke was sitting at the end of the bar and listened to Sonia talk to Aaron while he was drinking from a few shot glasses. He was wearing a white long sleeve collared shirt, blue jeans, and black sneakers.

Sonia took a sip from a glass that was half full of alcohol. She wore a black tank top, a blue skirt that came a little above her knees, and dark blue flat shoes. "So I told him, I'm totally not a slut. Stop sending me dick pics", she had spoken while she slurred.

Aaron was wearing a dark grey t shirt, black jeans, and blue shoes. He laughed obnoxiously. "How the hell do you get into these situations?"

The pink hedgehog shrugged her shoulders carelessly, "You got me."

Aaron turned to Luke, "Hey it sucks Dave couldn't make it out."

"Yeah", Sonia added. "I wanted to see him get fucked up!"

Luke had made a small laugh. He could never picture Dave being a party type of person. Like him, he acted pretty mature for his age. "In all my years of working with him, I've never seen him drunk."

Sonia slammed her hands down onto the surface of the counter. "Fuck it! Next time we all do this, we're dragging him out with us. No goddamn exceptions!"

Luke couldn't help but to slightly laugh from her behavior. To be honest, he had never seen this side of his teammates before. Aaron was drinking but he wasn't as drunk as Sonia was. He could tell how drunk she was by her shouting and compulsive swearing. It was quite amusing to see. He shook his head slightly, "You are so fucked up, Sonia."

She shook her head, "I am not that fucked up. I'm just a little tipsy." She then waved over to the bartender who was busy making drinks. "Yoo hoo! Another for me please!"

Aaron placed his hand on her arm as he lowered it downward slowly. "You need to bring it down a notch with these drinks, girl."

She shrugged her shoulders and looked down at the empty glasses of shot glasses and beer bottles out in front of her. She began to count some of them. "I only had like...7 drinks."

Aaron had hung out with Sonia outside of work before. He knew exactly how she got when it came to alcohol. He snickered under his breath, "But you're a lightweight. Trust me that's more than enough for you."

She gently took his hand away from her arm and gave him an annoyed look. "Who are you? My mother?"

He lightly nudged her shoulder playfully. "Hey don't make me call your brother over here."

She scoffed and watched as the bartender gave her another shot glass full of alcohol. "What the hell ever." She picked the shot glass up from the counter and began to drink it.

The group had then saw Mina walking over to the bar.

"Hey, guys!" She placed her hands on both Sonia's and Aaron's shoulder. She wore a skin tight red dress that came a little above her knees, a black ribbon like choker around her neck, red high heeled shoes, and a black hairband. "Having fun?"

Aaron and Sonia both nodded. "Hell yeah!"

Mina turned to Luke. "What about you, Luke?"

When the bartender set down a bottle full of beer in front of him, he placed his hands around it. He looked back over to Mina and made a nod. "I'm getting fucked up while I wait around for your lovely singing, sunshine."

She made a wide smile. It was great to see the entire team outside of work and having a good time. It was a rare moment for any of them to be hanging out together. This was definitely a nice change of scenery. "I'll be on in a minute. I'm just..."

"There you are, Mina", a male voice had spoken from behind.

Everyone turned to a male yellow mongoose who had his hand on Mina's waist. He wore a black t shirt, white fitted jeans, and dark blue shoes.

Mina turned to him with a warm smile. "Oh, Ash! There you are!" She leaned over to him and gave him a peak on the lips. "I was wondering where you went."

He slightly shrugged his shoulders. "It's a busy night tonight. I keep getting lost in the crowd."

Aaron had waved towards the male mongoose. "Hey, Ash! Didn't know you were in town."

He placed his free hand in his pants pocket. "Well Mina said she'd be singing tonight and I wouldn't miss this for the world."

A light blush formed on Mina's face as she looked over to him. "Oh, Ash..."

A teasing look had appeared on Sonia's face. "Mina! You didn't tell us you and Ash were together!"

She slightly shrugged her shoulders with her blush still on her face. "Sorry! With all the madness going on it didn't really come up."

Ash gently rubbed her back. "Come on, babe. You're almost on."

She made a nod, "Right." She turned back to the group and waved. "See you guys later!"

After when Mina and Ash walked off, Sonia quickly turned to Aaron and Luke. "What the fuck! Mina's been getting dick this whole time? From Ash? The Royal Guardian's weapon specialist?"

Aaron took a sip from his beer, "No wonder she's been happier than usual."

"I think it's great she's found someone. He just better fucking treat her right or I'll break his dick off my own self." Luke had threatened in a calm and smooth tone as he took another sip of his beer. "Out of all of you, her and Dave are the only ones that don't piss me off on a regular."

Sonia and Aaron arched an eyebrow towards him. "What's that supposed to mean?"

They were all interrupted when the music suddenly stopped and they heard a finger tapping on a microphone on the stage in front of them. They all turned to Mina who was standing on stage with a dim blue spot light shining down on her.

The club was practically quiet as everyone had listened to Mina when she had began to sing. Her voice had filled the entire club. Her voice was so exotic and captivating, it was like everyone was in some kind of trance as they listened to her. The entire club's atmosphere went from loud and obnoxious to quiet and calming.

Luke couldn't help but to smile the entire time a she sung. He knew that Mina loved to sing but she would get shy and embarrassed if anyone caught her. He couldn't deny it. He loved hearing her voice. It was one of the few things that always seemed to calm him down when he became angry or upset.

After when she had finished the song, the entire club clapped, whistled, and cheered for her.

A little after when Mina had finished singing her song, the club had started to play the loud music once again. Sonia and Aaron had went off to talk to Mina and Ash while Luke had wandered aimlessly around the club.

He looked down at the watch on his wrist and noticed that it was a little after midnight. He was then debating on whether he should leave and just go home. He honestly came out to show support for Mina and nothing more. He walked over to the bar and decided to go ahead and pay his tab. He leaned over to the counter and looked over to the bartender. "Hey I'm gonna go ahead and pay my tab..."

"Lucas?"

His eyes widened as he heard a familiar feminine voice call out to him. He slowly turned and saw a female brown and black lynx sitting next to him. He looked her up and down and saw her wearing a purple sleeveless asymmetrical dress and black high heeled shoes. "...Nicole?"

Her smile widened as she gazed upon the surprised black jackal. "I thought that was you. Small world running into you here."

"I could say the same about you." He slowly sat down next to her. "Not that I'm not happy to see you but what brings you all the way here?"

She placed her hand on her head as she rested her arm on the counter. "Our weapon specialist, Ash insisted we'd come out and have some fun tonight." She giggled softly, "We all knew he wanted to come here for Mina. Everyone was gonna come out but they all suddenly bailed. I came along so Ash wouldn't feel so bad." Her eyes were fixed upon his. "But also since Mina was here, I figured the rest of you guys came out as well. I'm glad I was right."

Yes it was obvious that Ash came out for Mina but why did Nicole come along knowing what Ash's intentions were? Did she come all the way out hoping to run into him perhaps?

"It's so good to see you again, Lucas."

"You too, Captain Nicole." She called him by his full name but he didn't mind it. Not when it came to her. Even though he told her over and over he preferred to be called Luke, she still called him by his full name. Sometimes to be extremely formal, she would call him 'Mr. Lucas' to show respect he had believed.

She laughed a bit, "Don't be so formal. Nicole is just fine with me."

At least the two had an agreement on what to call each other. In and outside of work. "Okay if you say so." He slowly stood from his seat, "well I'd better be going."

"What? You're leaving already?"

He gave her an uneasy look. "I've been here for three hours. I'm a little tired..." He knew that they had just bumped into each other but he was already determined to go back home.

"But you can't leave just yet", she stood from her seat and stood in front of him.

Just by how she stood up, he saw her swaying slightly and had been slurring her words while they both had been talking. It didn't take a genius to figure out that she had been drinking as well.

"Dance with me", she spoke suddenly.

He arched an eyebrow and made sure that was what she really had asked of him. The club was pretty loud and he was still trying to sober up. "Wha-what?"

"Dance with me, Lucas." She suddenly placed her hands on his chest as she leaned against him. "Just one dance. Please", she begged.

She wanted to dance with him. He thought on one hand, an innocent dance wouldn't hurt but on the other, just as she was clinging to him, it could get really weird. After all, they rarely even saw each other. He only talked to her a few times and that was during conference meetings. He slightly sighed and placed his finger up at her. "Just one dance."

Excited, she grabbed his hand and led him out to the dance floor. It seemed as soon as they both got onto the dance floor, the fast and loud music had suddenly gotten slow and calm. She spun around to him and wrapped her arms around his neck while he nervously placed his hands around her waist while they started to slowly slow dance with each other. As her eyes looked up at him, she could tell that he was somewhat uneasy. "Don't be so nervous, Lucas. It's just me."

He slightly shook his head and looked back at her. "You're Sally's second in command and Sally...well...she kinda doesn't like me." He could recall the last time he and Sally personally spoke and the two had left off on halfway bad terms.

Nicole couldn't understand why Sally didn't like Luke but then again, Sally didn't like a lot of the Council members. Especially when it came to Shadow. "I don't know why." She formed a warm smile, "I like you."

Her comment made him think. Did she like him as a person? A friend? Or someone else? He heavily sighed, "Uh, Nicole? I'm gonna be honest. I've been drinking for awhile now. I'm a little fucked up." He wanted to warn her now if he said something unprofessional to her, he wanted her to blame it on his drinking and not count his offensive words or actions against him.

She slightly shrugged her shoulders carelessly. "You sure had me fooled. I mean I smell the booze on you but..."

"You're drunk too", he spoke bluntly.

So they were both a little drunk. She saw nothing wrong with that especially when they were out being social in a club. "So what? We're both having fun."

"Well yeah, but..."

She paused and lightly bit her lip. Did he not like being around her? He was acting so distant and short with her like he wasn't the least bit interested in her. "But what? Do you not like hanging around me?"

Like he feared. He said something that hurt her feelings and he really had no intentions of being negative with her in anyway. "What? No it's not that. I like being around you. I...I just..." His words trailed off as he felt her body being pressed against his even more.

"Well that's good", she spoke in a soft tone. She slowly spun her body around and had her lower waist pressed against his while she slowly grinded herself against him while they slow danced. "...Because I like being around you too, Lucas", she spoke in a seductive tone.

His heart raced as he felt her butt rubbing against his uprising erection through his pants. He tried fighting his manly urges but it was harder than it seemed. A lot harder.

She couldn't help but to form a slight smile as she felt his rock hard manhood rubbing against her. She turned back to him and leaned her body close to his. Her lips were only inches from his.

He couldn't believe that this was the same Nicole he had known. The Nicole he knew was always shy and kept to herself. The woman in front of him was the exact opposite. Was this because she was drinking or she acted like this from the fact that the two were actually socializing with each other outside of work? "Nicole..."

She gently placed a finger to his lips and whispered into his ear. "Thanks for the dance, Lucas."

He stood there frozen as he watched her gently push him away and walk off of the dance floor.

 **In The Next Chapter...**

 **Nicole: Hehe! Okay okay! You got me! I'm a little drunk!**

 **Luke: Jesus Christ...is she always like this when she's fucking lit?**

 **Nicole: Why won't you fuck me, Lucas?**

 **Luke: God damn it...**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

Luke stood there on the dance floor frozen and lost in thought about what had just happened. All he knew was that he was dancing with Nicole and the next thing he knew, he's standing there with a rock hard erection inside of his pants. He looked from the dance floor and saw Nicole making her way towards a dark corner of the club.

When Nicole made her way over to the dark corner, she leaned her back against the wall she stood in front of and placed her hand gently towards her lips. A small smile formed on her face as she looked down at the floor as she thought about what had just happened. 'I can't believe I did that. My God...my heart is racing. He probably hates me.' Her ears perked up when she heard a male voice calling out to her. She slowly looked up only to find Luke standing in front of her. She tried reading his facial expression. She couldn't tell if he was upset or angry with what she had did with him on the dance floor. She suddenly saw him reaching out to her and holding her body close to his.

With his hands around her waist, he had a look full of lust in his eyes. "Why did you walk off?"

Before she could answer, she could felt his body getting closer to hers. So close, she could feel his hardness rubbing against her. She gently placed her hands on his chest and felt him gently pushing her back against the wall behind her. She was giving him the same sensual look he was giving her.

"Were you just embarrassed?"

She made a slight nod as she felt like she couldn't take her eyes away from his. She made a small gasp as she felt his hand travel further down her waist. "Lucas..." she spoke in a low tone.

"You have nothing to be embarrassed about, baby girl", he spoke softly as he slowly leaned in and pressed his lips against hers. Once he took his lips from hers, she slowly ran her hands from his chest and wrapped her arms around his neck. She had then pulled him into another kiss. This time the kiss that was shared between them was far more passionate. As their tongues danced in each other's mouths, he slowly ran his hand down her bare leg. He took his lips from hers her and leaned his forehead against hers. "God, Nicole", he whispered. "What the hell are we doing?"

She caressed the side of his face gently. "We're having fun", she whispered back to him.

As his hand began to stroke the inside of her bare thigh, he quickly pulled his body from hers. He turned away from her and placed his hand on his forehead as he tried to control his actions.

She placed her hand on his shoulder and gave him a confused look. "What's wrong, Lucas?"

He turned back to her and slightly shook his head, "I can't do this. Not while you're drunk."

"Lucas, I'm not that drunk", she spoke as she slightly stumbled into his arms. She chuckled a bit while he held her in his arms. "Okay okay. You got me. I'm a little drunk."

He pointed out towards the dance floor. "You want me to find Ash? I think you should head back to Future City."

She shook her head, "Don't worry. I'll be fine."

He stood there and held her securely in his arms. He was a little drunk himself but he felt like he was in much better shape than she was. He figured that she started drinking later on during the night while he had started drinking earlier. He wanted to leave but he didn't want to leave her wandering around the club in the state she was in.

She placed her finger to his chest. "I'll tell you what? You let me crash at your place tonight and I'll leave for Future City first thing in the morning."

As he thought about it, she did somewhat make sense. It was late and Ash would probably head back to Mina's place later on and that was if he didn't already. He really didn't want her wandering around the club by herself and intoxicated. He didn't think any harm would come to her staying the night at his house. However, things could always and easily go awry.

Later on, Nicole had stumbled her way into the dark kitchen of Luke's home. She turned to him as she saw him turning on he light switch and tossing his keys onto the kitchen counter. "Well this is it. Home sweet home."

Nicole glanced around the kitchen in amazement. The kitchen was fairly big and so was the rest of the house as she looked around. She figured he would have a nice house anyway because of his ranking as a leader. "You have such a nice house!"

He made a small smile, "Thanks. I try to take care of what I got." He then saw her make her way into the living room. He walked over to the refrigerator and opened it. "You want some water or something?"

She laid down on his white sofa and giggled under her breath. "Got more alcohol?" Afterwards, she saw him coming into the living room and leaning against the wall with his arms crossed while looking not so amused.

"I do but you're getting cut off for the night."

She looked up at him while she laid on the sofa. "I'm sobering up a little bit."

He arched an eyebrow. "I wouldn't lay down right now if I were you."

She figured that he was thinking that she'd probably get sick if she laid down while she was still drunk. She slowly sat up from the sofa and gave him an irritated look. "Don't worry. I won't get sick."

"That's what you say now. But you just wait. You're gonna end up watching me clean your vomit off my clean sofa."

She watched as he sat down next to her on the sofa. She playfully hit his shoulder, "Oh stop worrying." She then decided to change the subject. "So", she began. "What made you want to come out tonight?"

He slowly leaned his back against the sofa, "It was the team's idea. They thought it'd be a good idea to relieve some stress."

The team was stressed? No. Luke was stressed and she knew that he was. Not only did he lose a team member but he probably lost a friend as well. "...Don't blame yourself, Lucas."

He gave her a blank look.

"About Scourge. I can imagine how stressed out you must be."

He had sadly looked away from her. "...We've been through so much together and just like that, he's gone."

She slowly placed a hand on his leg, "I'm sorry, Lucas."

He slowly placed his hand over hers. "Don't be." He then saw her slowly leaning her body over to his. "Um, Nicole?"

Her hands slowly traveled to the collar of his shirt, "Hold me", she spoke softly. "Hold me like you did earlier."

He placed his hand on her wrist and locked his eyes with her. "I'll be honest with you, Nicole. I like you. I really do, but I can't take advantage of you while you're like this."

She leaned her head against his chest with a sly smile on her face. "How so? I'm giving you permission."

Christ was she like this every time she drank? How many times did he have to push her off of him? He didn't think he could keep this up any longer. He placed his finger under her chin and made her look up at him. "This isn't professional and you know this. If this gets back to the Council..." He was then silenced when she had pressed her lips against his. He couldn't deny that he loved the feel of her lips being pressed against his.

She took her lips from his and sat her body on his lap. She leaned over to him with her lips inches from his. "I really like you, Lucas", she spoke in a soft tone. "I thought you had liked me too. After all, you kissed me. You had your hands all over me."

He could feel his manhood getting harder and harder as she started to slowly grind herself on him. She tried it. She really tried it with him. "I like you too, Nicole. But I'm sorry. I was pretty drunk."

Her eyes slowly shifted away from his. "Then it was just an accident? You didn't want to fuck me?"

He could tell from her reaction that she was getting upset. He was trying to turn her away to prevent himself from hurting her before things actually got out of hand. He heavily sighed as he fixed his eyes onto hers. "Hun, trust me. I wanted to fuck you since the day I laid my eyes on you. But you know this is wrong."

She bit her lip gently, "But why? I don't understand." She placed her hands on his chest as she leaned closer to him. "Why won't you fuck me, Lucas?"

She was begging and she was not backing off. How much more blunt did he have to be with her? Everything was getting harder for him to deny her. He slowly shifted his eyes away from her then looked back at her as he placed his hands on her hips while her body had sat on his lap. "...You're a sweet girl but I don't want this for you. I don't want you involved in my problems. I don't want to hurt you, Nicole."

She slowly shook her head and caressed his face with her hands gently, "I can't describe it but...I feel like we both need this. I need you, Lucas and you need me..."

To be honest, he did need some kind of relief from all of his recent stress and what would be a better way to relieve himself than this? He paused for a moment and then suddenly placed his hand on her wrist and took her hand away from his face.

Nicole suddenly felt him take her body and lay her back down onto the sofa. She watched as he leaned in and began to passionately kiss her. She felt his lips slowly travel down to neck. "Oh God, Lucas", she moaned softly. She felt his hands travel down to her lower body.

His lips had softly kissed her collarbone while his hands stroked her lower body.

She let out a small gasp as his hands traveled up her bare inner thigh. Her hands traveled down his back while he worshiped her body. She bit her lip slightly as she felt his fingers stroking her through her underwear.

He began to playfully nip and bite at her breasts through her dress. He could tell she was enjoying it as her erect nipples were showing through her dress.

She bit her lip slightly harder as she felt his fingers slowly easing their way inside of her wet opening. "Oh God", she moaned.

He started to finger her slowly until his movements gradually had gotten faster.

She couldn't help but to slightly buckle her hips as he shoved his fingers in and out of her. She felt him then take his fingers out of her. Before she could say say or do anything, he took his body from hers and suddenly picked her body off from the sofa. She gave him a confused look while he held her in his arms. "Lucas?"

He made a small smirk, "I think I should show you my bedroom."

She rested her head against his chest and held onto him lovingly while he escorted her up to his room. "Oh, Lucas", she giggled softly. When he took her to the bedroom, she observed fairly large bedroom.

The room was mainly in the color white. Even the walls, the carpet, the bed sheets. Although it did seem pretty empty. The room barely had anything hanging on the walls. The only thing that actually stood out what a small picture frame that had set on the small table beside the bed. She couldn't tell what picture was in the picture frame because it was facing towards the wall.

He walked over to the huge bed and playfully tossed her body onto the soft white bed.

While she laid on the bed, she watched as he began to unbutton his shirt and then tossed it onto the floor. She slightly bit her lip as she stared at his muscular body. She felt like an innocent school girl as she practically drooled over his body. It was apparent that he did take care of his body by always working out.

He had joined her on the bed and gently placed a finger under her chin. "Just a fair warning, baby girl. I do like to play a little rough."

"You think I won't be able to handle it?" What did he mean by that exactly? Maybe he liked his sex rough but how rough was he actually talking? She was determined to find out anyway. She gave him the same seductive look as he gave her.

"Just let me know if it's too much." After seeing her make a small nod, he leaned in and kissed her once more. He gently pushed her back against the bed and continued to kiss her passionately. As his lips traveled down to her collarbone, he slowly started to pull the top of her dress down exposing her bare and perky breasts.

Small moans escaped her as she could feel him grabbing and playing with her breasts.

It wasn't long before he began to take her entire dress off of her body.

When he took the dress completely off her, it wasn't long before her underwear slowly started to slip down her legs. She noticed that he had paused and was obviously staring at her completely naked body. A deep blush appeared on her face as she suddenly couldn't help but to become insecure. Her eyes shifted away from his shyly.

He noticed her slightly looking away from him. "Something wrong?"

"I know" she spoke in a shy tone. "My body isn't the greatest thing in the world."

He didn't quite understand what made her suddenly start becoming insecure. Earlier she had came at him like she was the sexiest woman alive and was determined to have sex with him one way or the other. "What the hell are you talking about?" He leaned over to her and kissed her forehead. "Your body's amazing. Everything about you is perfect."

Her blush deepened as he praised her body. "Stop it. You're just saying that to make me feel better."

"I'm serious. But if you don't believe me...", he spoke in a seductive tone. "I'll show you and make you feel the like the sexiest woman alive."

She then saw him kissing her lower stomach and slowly making his way down to her hips and then inner thighs. Her heart raced as she felt his lips against her already wet opening. She began to grip the bed sheets slightly when she felt his tongue flicking and licking at her opening. Moans had escaped her. "Ah...Lucas..."

He could tell from her moaning that she was enjoying what he was doing to her. He began to start suckling at her opening.

She panted heavily as he went faster. "Oh God..." she moaned.

He slowly took his lips from her drenched opening and gently shoved his fingers inside of her. As he started to insert his fingers in and out of her, he had started to lick her clit playfully.

She gripped the bed sheets harder and tilted her head back onto the pillow as her moans had filled the bedroom.

He took note that her moans had gotten louder. It was apparent that she was getting close to hitting her orgasm. He took his tongue away from her clit and fingered her faster and harder. "You like that, baby girl? I'll fucking make you come. I'll make you come hard."

As she felt pressure build up inside of her, her moans had gotten louder and louder. "Oh, Lucas!"

He once again licked her lit and continued to finger her until he tasted her sweet warm nectar.

Her head fell back onto the pillow as she panted in exhaustion from her climaxing. She looked back at him with her face deep red. "I-I'm sorry, Lucas."

As he looked back at her, he licked some of her juices that was around his mouth and on his fingers. "Don't be sorry, babe. You liked it didn't you?"

She made a small nod and saw him lean towards her as he softly spoke.

He kissed her forehead, "Of course you liked it. You got off hard as shit. Your entire body was shaking."

She then saw him undoing the belt to his pants. Before she knew it, he completely took off his pants revealing his hard and erect member.

He had leaned his body on hers and whispered in her ear. "You ready for this dick, baby girl?"

Her hands lightly traveled around his bare chest. "I want you, Lucas", she spoke in a soft yet seductive tone. "I want you inside of me."

A small laugh escaped him as he kissed her once more.

As he kissed her, she felt him rubbing himself against her soak and wet opening. She gently bit her lip as he gently placed himself inside of her.

A slight moan had escaped him, "Fuck", he spoke in a low tone. "You're so tight. You feel amazing, baby girl."

Her breathing had became heavy as he began to slowly thrust himself in and out of her while his thick hard member stroked against her tight wet walls inside of her. "Harder", she moaned. "Fuck me, harder."

He did as she wanted and made his thrusts faster and harder.

She gripped onto him tighter as he went even harder. "Oh God!" She moaned loudly. "Yes!"

He couldn't help but to form a smirk when he saw how much she was enjoying their intense moment. "Fuck yeah", he had softly moaned

She suddenly felt his hand gently grip around her neck and forced her head back down to the pillow. His grabbing wasn't very rough but it had still alarmed her that he was slightly choking her.

"Goddamn I'm almost there", he moaned. He had then pressed his lips against hers and went faster and faster until he released his warm juices inside of her. Afterwards, he released his grip from her neck and collapsed his body on top of hers.

While panting heavily, she held his body close to hers until they both fell asleep in each other's arms.

 **In The Next Chapter...**

 **Luke: ...Do you remember what happened last night?**

 **Nicole: We...um...had sex...**

 **Sally: Nicole didn't come back last night did she?**

 **Dax: Something bugging, Sal?**

 **Sally: Luke...**

 **Luke: God damn it, Luke...**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

The next morning, the bright morning sunlight peaked through the window of Luke's bedroom and had shined onto Nicole's sleeping face. While softly moaning, she slowly opened her eyes and realized she wasn't sleeping in her bed. She quickly sat up from her pillow and looked around the quiet and empty bedroom. Her eyes slowly looked down at her bare chest and quickly used the bed sheets to cover her chest area. 'Holy crap! I'm naked! And this isn't my room!' Before she could do anything, a painful throb had ached in her head. She placed her hand on her head in pain from the headache. Her ears perked up when she heard the door to the room being opened. She turned her attention to a male black jackal who stood at the doorway with a glass of water and a bottle full of pills in his hand.

He leaned against the wall in the doorway and made a small yet smile towards her. "Well, well look who's awake."

As she looked at him, it all had came rushing back to her. The club, the alcohol, the dancing, the sex. Last night was a blur for all of one second until she looked at him and remembered everything. "...Lucas?" She noticed him wearing his usual uniform and immediately thought about work. "Oh God! What time is it?"

"Relax. I used your phone and told Ash you'd be coming in a little later today." He walked over to her and sat down on the bed next to her. "You didn't have to open the agency today did you?"

On one hand, she was glad that he was able to tell someone from The Royal Gurdians that she would've been late but on the other hand, it kind of bothered her that he posed as her while he texted Ash. She had then thought that it would be strange if he had to explain to Ash that he was texting him from her phone. If that were to happen, then Ash would've immediately assumed that she did in fact hook up with him last night. It was actually a good call. She slightly shook her head, "Thank God. Sally would kill me." She turned back to him. "What about you? Aren't you supposed to be at the agency right now?"

"Yeah but Dave's there. So there's no need for me to be there asap." He held the bottle of pills and the glass of water towards her. "I think you'll need this for that monster hangover of yours."

She made a nod and took the pills and water from him, "Thank you."

While she had took a few of the pills, he had spoken again. "...Are you okay?"

She gave him a confusing blank look.

"The drinking from last night. You think you'll be okay?"

She took a sip from the glass of water, "Yeah I'm fine." She placed her hand on her forehead, "I just...my head hurts."

He even had to admit that he was slightly hungover as well. "Yeah. I'm not feeling all that great myself." There was then an awkward silence between the two before Luke had spoken again. "...So do you remember what happened last night?"

Her face had turned red as she began to have flashbacks from what had happened between them. She made a small nod and clenched the bed sheets she had held up towards her chest tighter. "We um...had sex..."

Just by judging by her reaction, he just knew that she regretted what had happened between them. He felt absolutely horrible. He sighed heavily and placed his hand on his forehead. "God I'm sorry, Nicole."

She placed the glass of water down on the small table beside the bed and turned to him in confusion. "What for?"

He felt like he couldn't look at her so he shifted his eyes from her. "You were drunk and I feel like I completely took advantage of you."

She placed her face into her hands and shook her head, "No. It's not your fault. Please don't blame yourself. It's all my fault."

"...What?" He had then heard soft sobbing coming from her. She was crying. Why was she suddenly crying? Just hearing her cry had made him feel even worse. "Nicole?"

She sniffed as she softly sobbed, "I'm so sorry, Lucas. I don't know what came over me. I just threw myself at you like some kind of slut."

"Nicole..."

"I'm not like that. I swear", she had cried. "To be honest, I had a feeling you'd be there at the club but I was so nervous."

He didn't understand what was going on at all. He was getting more and more confused. "Nervous? I...I don't understand."

"To be honest, I had the most stupidest crush on you", she took her wet face from her hands and tried to wipe away some of her tears while she still turned away from him. "You were quiet, calming, and had such a laid back and mature attitude. I don't know. I was so drawn to you. But I was so shy to even talk to you or even look at you for that matter."

She had liked him? And this entire time? Her distant attitude towards him had him fooled for the longest time. He arched an eyebrow. "Me? Seriously?"

She began to nervously play with her long black hair, "Ever since we first met during a conference meeting, my heart wouldn't stop racing while I was around you." Her blush deepened on her face, "You must think I'm pretty pathetic huh?" She then felt his finger softly touch her wet face to wipe away her tears. She slowly turned back to him seeing him warmly smiling at her.

"I don't think that's the case at all." He gently began to caress her face. "You'll think this is hilarious but I always had liked you too, Nicole. You didn't think I was paying attention to you, but I was."

"...Really?" This was insane. They both had crushes on each other and they both couldn't be straight forward with each other. Her excuse was she was just shy but she wondered why he had never approached her. Perhaps it was because of Sally. After all, it seemed that she was never really fond of him.

"I could tell you were kind of shy and timid but nonetheless I always thought you were hella attractive."

"What? No way. There's nothing special about me. I'm pretty average compared to other women..." She really didn't think she would be his type. In her mind, she thought he had always went after women with bigger breasts and were more closer to his age. She never honestly knew how old he actually was but she knew that he was older than her at least by ten years.

He arched an eyebrow, "Average?" He stood from the bed and took her hand.

She was suddenly pulled out from the bed and was led to a mirror that was nailed against the wall. While she stared at her reflection, she saw Luke wrapping his arms around her bare naked body.

"Just look at yourself", he spoke in a soft tone. "You are far from average, baby girl."

With a light blush on her face, she gently placed her hands over his. "...Do you really mean that, Lucas?"

"Of course I do." He continued to hold her in his arms lovingly. "Otherwise I wouldn't have spent the night with you."

From the mirror, she watched him lean close to her and press his lips against her neck. She made a low moan as she felt his lips brush against her, "Lucas..."

"If you ask me, I was the one who got pretty lucky last night."

Her body slightly quivered as his hands ran down her lower waist. A small gasp escaped her as she felt his fingers stroking her bare opening making her wetter and wetter. "Oh God..."

He softly whispered in her ear, "I remember how good it felt to be inside you." He began to gently shove his fingers inside of her now wet opening. "I'll give it to you all over again, baby girl."

She spun around to him and leaned her forehead against his as she rested her hands onto his chest. "Lucas, I want to...so badly. But we can't. I have to get back to Future City..."

He suddenly picked her body off from the floor and laid her back down onto the bed. He began to kiss her stomach, "We'll be quick. I just wanna get you off." His lips traveled down to her lower waist. "I want to make you feel good. I want to see your body fucking shake as you get off."

It wasn't long before she felt his tongue start licking her opening. Moaning escaped her while he had pleased her. She gripped the bed sheets slightly while he had licked her wet opening. "Ah...Lucas..."

As he licked her faster, he could hear her moaning getting louder.

She had then heard him undoing his belt and watched him lean over to her.

He spoke softly to her. "Get on your stomach."

With a sly smile, she did as he wanted and rolled over to her stomach while slightly raising her butt in the air. She then saw him grabbing both of her wrists with his hand and pinned them down to the bed in front of her. Her heart raced as she felt him getting slightly rougher with her. She had then recalled him saying that he did like to 'play rough.'

He whispered over to her. "You love it. You love it when I'm in control don't you?"

She didn't want to admit it but yes the rough sex did make her slightly nervous but it was also exhilarating. She did in a way feel closer to him as she participated with him. "Yes" she spoke in a shy yet aroused tone. "I...I love it."

He softly kissed the back of her neck, "I knew you did, baby." His grip on her wrists slightly tightened. "Don't move your wrists."

Even though he told her not to move her wrists, he still had her wrists pinned down to the bed. She winced slightly as he began to slowly place himself inside of her moist and hot opening. She bit her lip and slightly groaned as he placed himself deeper inside her.

"Fuck yeah", he spoke in a low tone. "You're gonna love getting fucked from behind."

When she felt his slow thrusts her from behind, she bit her lip slightly harder and her groaning had gotten louder. "Oh fuck, Lucas", she panted heavily. At first it was very uncomfortable but as she started to move along with his movements, it began to feel pleasurable. She softly moaned, "Oh God yes. Right there..."

As he held her wrists down, he could tell that she was trying to move them so she could grip onto something. "Keep your wrists down", he demanded.

She couldn't describe it, but she did indeed like how in control he was towards her. Just hearing his demanding voice had aroused her even more. As his movements slowly got faster, she couldn't help but wanting to grip onto something. More and more pressure had built up inside her from his deep thrusts. Her moans had gotten louder as he went faster. "Oh God, Lucas!"

He could tell she was getting closer to her climax just by seeing her body slightly shaking and her cries of pleasure filling the silence in the bedroom. "That's right", he panted heavily. "I want you to come. Come hard for me, baby." He kept going until he felt her sudden warm essence drenching his hard member.

When he took himself out of her, her entire body had fell onto the bed as she heavily panted in exhaustion from releasing herself from the intense pleasure she had received from him. She was suddenly rolled onto her back with her wrists still held down. She made a small gasp she felt him place himself back inside of her. The back of her head had rested against the pillow she had laid on while he continued to fuck her.

He soon felt himself about to come close. "Oh fuck", he panted. "I'm gonna come."

She rested her head on the pillow she had laid on and moaned in pleasure as he went harder and faster.

"Fuck yeah, baby", he panted heavily. He released his hand from her wrists and pulled himself out of her. He cried out in orgasm as he took his member and released himself all over her face.

She slightly moaned as she felt his warm release splash onto her face. She then saw him lean over to her and started to passionately kiss her.

Meanwhile at the Royal Guardians headquarters, Sally stormed into the lobby to find Dax, Rotor, Antoine, and Ash standing around talking to each other. She walked over to them while overhearing Ash.

"Last night was lit", Ash had spoke with an excited look on his face. "Everyone was out drinking and having a good time. I crashed over at Mina's place."

Antoine crossed his arms in annoyance. He had hated how Ash always bragged about how he always had sex. "Yeah, yeah. You got laid. Congratulations."

Rotor arched an eyebrow, "You went all the way over to Industrial City just to get a piece of ass?"

"Hey and to hear her sing!" He and the rest of the group were interrupted when Sally approached them.

"Ash? Where's Nicole? She should've been here by now."

"Oh!" Ash pulled out his cell phone and handed it to Sally. "She texted me this morning. She said she wasn't feeling well and is gonna be running late."

Sally studied the texts between him and Nicole and sighed angrily. "She wouldn't be dragging her tail between her legs if you didn't drag her all the way out to Industrial City last night." She gave the phone back to him and crossed her arms. "I don't understand why she decided to go out anyway. That's not like her. She's usually at home reading a book or something."

He placed the phone back in his pocket, "Hey it was nice seeing her get out for a change. Besides we ran into some of the members from The Black Shield." He shrugged his shoulders. "Who knew they'd be there?"

Sally suddenly fixed her eyes onto the yellow mongoose. "More of The Black Shield members were there besides Mina? Who else was there?"

Ash became uneasy as he noticed Sally's serious change of attitude. He couldn't understand why she was getting so upset over The Black Shield "Well uh..." He scratched the side of his head. "There was Mina, Aaron, Sonia, and Luke." He shrugged his shoulders, "Which I was surprised to see him because he doesn't seem like the social party type at all..."

"What! Luke was there too?"

Okay something was up. Sally rarely spoke of Luke towards him or anyone else on the team. What happened between the two to make her so upset with him? "Uh yeah? Why is that such a big deal?"

Sally turned away from the confused group of detectives and angrily crossed her arms. "Nicole...she didn't leave with you last night did she?"

He slowly shook his head, "I left kind of early with Mina and to be honest the last time I saw her, she was talking with Luke over at the bar."

Dax arched his eyebrow as he also thought something was wrong. "Something bugging, Sally?"

"Yeah", she spoke in a low and angry tone. "Luke..."

Later, Luke was standing out on the deck of his house with Nicole. They both had glanced at the yellow taxi that set out in the driveway.

The brown and black lynx spun around to him, "You didn't have to do all this you know?"

"What? Calling a taxi for you? I'm not letting you walk the whole way back to Future City." He took out a pack of cigarettes from his inside of his coat pocket and placed a cigarette into his mouth. He took his lighter and lit the cigarette, "What kind of guy would I be if I allowed you to do that?"

She placed her hands on her hips, "I wasn't going to walk you know. I could've gotten my own cab." Her eyes narrowed over to him as he blew smoke towards her, "Lucas! You smoke?"

He made a nod before he blew out more smoke. "The stress I'm always under with The Black Shield and the Council? Hell fucking yeah."

She lightly scratched the back of her head, "Well being a Captain isn't easy either."

"Yeah you guys usually get the shit end of the stick. Dave can't fucking stand me cause he's stuck with most of the work. I just push papers and bark orders at everyone."

She sighed and made a small smile, "Being a leader must be a dream come true huh?"

"Heh, don't get me wrong. Managing a detective and demon slaying business is pretty tough even if it seems like things are slow most of the time."

She had to agree that both of their roles were difficult. They were both basically in charge when everything had gotten even at its worst. "Well I'd better get going." She then saw him lean his body against hers and had her back against the railing of the deck.

"I know you gotta go but I just want to let you know that you are not average. You're different. Hella different and I love that about you. And you don't have to get shitty drunk to get my attention. You grabbed my attention a long time ago, hun."

She gently placed her hands on his chest and made a small warm smile towards him. "You really mean that?"

"You know I mean it."

With a slight blush on her face, she leaned in and pulled him into a slow and passionate kiss.

As he kissed her, he felt like he couldn't let her go but he knew he had to. He took his lips from hers and leaned his forehead against hers. "Don't let Sally work you too hard."

She softly giggled, "Don't worry she won't." She gave him one last peck on the lips, "Goodbye, Lucas." She then began to walk over to the taxi that was waiting for her.

"See you later, baby girl." He then watched her get in the taxi and saw her starting to make her way back to Future City. Once she left his sight, he continued to smoke his cigarette. He exhaled the smoke from his mouth heavily and angrily flicked the remainder of the cigarette onto the ground. He slowly shook his head and murmured under his breath, "God damn it, Luke..."

 **Author's Note: Well that's the end for this week's chapter bomb! I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far! More is on the way so sit tight! R &R and I'll see you guys on the flip side! Over and out!**

 **In The Next Chapter...**

 **Sonia: Well, well...**

 **Aaron: Luke! You son of a bitch! You finally got laid!**

 **Luke: You're all so annoying...**

 **Nicole: Sorry I'm late, Sal!**

 **Sally: If you know what's good for you, stay away from him...**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

Later on, Luke walked through the doors of the Black Shield headquarters only to find the group standing around each other talking while in the main lobby.

When Aaron heard Luke come in, he turned to him with a wide and sly smile. "Well, well look who finally decided to show up!"

He gave the group an uneasy look. "Sorry I'm running a little late..."

"Hey no need to apologize. I'm sure you had a long night." Sonia spoke in a teasing voice.

He was lost as to why the group was acting so strange towards him. "Well yeah? You all dragged me out and got me shitty drunk."

Sonia chuckled, "So drunk you decided to hop on the dance floor with Captain Nicole?"

He felt like his heart had leapt out of his chest. They actually saw him dancing with Nicole. A light blush had formed on his face, "You guys saw me dancing with her?"

"We wouldn't call that dancing. More like fucking with clothes on", Aaron snickered.

He slightly shifted his eyes away from the group as he couldn't help but to feel slightly embarrassed. "Don't be stupid. It was just an innocent dance."

"Sure", Sonia spoke in a sarcastic tone.

Mina clasped her hands together and smiled happily. "I can't believe you were dancing with Captain Nicole. I wish I was there to see it."

He arched an eyebrow, "...Why weren't you there?"

"Oh it was getting late so Ash and I headed back to my place", she had explained.

He then couldn't help but to become full of relief. Aaron and Sonia had saw him with Nicole but apparently Mina and Ash didn't. Which was fantastic considering Ash would've probably ran his mouth to the entire Royal Guardians team.

Sonia shrugged her shoulders. "Aaron and I were gonna ask if you were ready to leave too but after when you got off the dance floor, you disappeared...and so did Captain Nicole."

His heart raced in his chest. They knew she had left with him. He had to wonder that did they both catch him and Nicole kissing each other and then walk out together?

Aaron smirked and crossed his arms. "Luke! You son of a bitch! You finally got laid! It's about time!"

He had to admit to himself. He was caught but he never wanted to admit it to them. The only thing he could do at that point was to just keep denying that anything had happened. "It wasn't like that. She was a little drunk and I allowed her to crash at my place until she sobered up."

Aaron slightly scoffed under his breath. "Yeah right!" A hand suddenly fell on his and Sonia's shoulders. They both spun around to Dave who gave them all an annoyed look.

"Come on, guys. There's still a lot of work to do. Leave Luke alone and carry on with your duties."

"Fine." With Sonia, Aaron, and Mina heavily sighing in annoyance, they all spread out and continued to do their work.

Afterwards, Dave had crossed his arms and fixed his eyes onto Luke. "Luke", he called. "A word please."

This was just great. He just knew Dave wanted to know what actually happened last night. He watched him turn from him and walked towards Luke's office with Luke following behind him.

Once they were both in Luke's office, Dave shut the door behind him and watched Luke sit at his desk. "I didn't want to believe them but you did show up late today and you never show up late. Mind filling me in on what's going on?"

The black jackal leaned his back against his desk chair and crossed his arms angrily. "God you're just as bad as them. You don't need to know what's going on in my personal life."

Dave placed a hand on his hip. It was obvious Luke was indeed trying to cover up the fact that he did sleep with Nicole last night. "You don't want to tell me that you fucked Nicole last night. I get it."

He slightly shifted his eyes away from him. He could deny it all he wanted but Dave could always see right through him it seemed.

"It's just...it's been awhile since you've been close with another woman. And even you know that." He pointed towards him, "I kind of had a feeling you liked her anyway. Just by the way you always looked at her during conference meetings."

Geez was it that obvious that had been looking at her differently in front of everyone else? "Dave..."

"...You didn't tell her yet did you?"

He slowly shifted his eyes back to him and had a guilty look on his face.

He sighed heavily, "Look I'm not trying to tell you how to live your life. I'm happy that you and her hit it off. I'm just letting you know before you two get emotionally attached to each other...you need to tell her. It wouldn't be fair to her."

He paused and then made a small nod, "Yeah you're right. I'll tell her. I promise."

Meanwhile at the Royal Guardians headquarters in Future City, Nicole rushed inside of the main lobby while seeing Sally leaning against the front desk where Antoine had sat at. "S-Sorry I'm late!"

When Sally saw Nicole running through the entrance doors, she took her eyes away from the computer on the desk and focused her attention to the brown and black lynx. "Nicole", she spoke in a serious tone. "You're late."

She uneasily scratched the back of her head, "I know, Sal. I'm sorry." She started to head to her office. "I'll get started on my tasks right away." Before she could walk off, Sally had called out to her once again. "Nicole", she had called. She watched as she turned to her slowly. She began to slowly walk towards her office. "My office please."

Her heart raced. Just judging by Sally's attitude towards her, she figured that she was upset with her. She walked behind her and started to make her way towards Sally's office.

When they both walked inside of Sally's office, Sally had pointed at the empty chair that was set in front of her desk. "Take a seat."

She did what she asked of her and slowly sat down in the chair and saw Sally sit behind her desk. "...So", she began. "What's going on, Sal?"

She set her elbows on the surface of her desk and rested her chin on her clenched fists. "We need to talk."

"...Is this about me being late?"

She slightly shook her head, "Not so much."

She was confused at Sally's attitude towards her. If she wasn't angry about her coming in late then what was bothering her? "...Then what's wrong?"

Her eyes caught sight of the small dark bruises that were on the side of her neck. "...It's about last night."

She had gulped as she heard her mention anything to do with last night. "...What about it?"

"You didn't come home last night did you?"

She nervously started to play with her hair as she slightly shifted her eyes away from hers. "...I got a little drunk last night. I couldn't make it back."

"If that was the case then where did you stay the night while you were over in Industrial City?"

She knew. Somehow she knew she had met up with Luke. She figured that was what this whole conversation was about, but she was determined to keep playing stupid about it. She remained silent and kept her eyes away from hers.

She saw nothing but guilt all over her face as she remained quiet and never made any eye contact with her. "You ran into him last night didn't you?"

"...Who?"

"Luke", she spoke bitterly. "Leader of The Black Shield."

Yup she definitely knew what had happened last night. She figured Ash may had loosely mentioned that he had saw Luke and the rest of The Black Shield. "...So what if I did? He was nice to me. He let me stay at his place while I was drunk."

"He did huh?" She spoke as she leaned her back against her desk chair and crossed her arms.

She made a nod, "Yes. He was so nice and sweet to me."

She arched an eyebrow. "So he didn't try anything with you while you were drunk at his house?"

She slightly bit her lip and remained quiet.

She slightly shook her head, "Don't deny it. Not only did you come in late but those hickeys on your neck speaks for itself."

She had been cornered and she absolutely hated keeping secrets from Sally. After all, the two were best friends. She wanted to confide in her and always tell her what was going on with her. "...Everything was consensual."

She placed her hand on her forehead and sighed heavily. "Oh God, Nicole..."

She shrugged her shoulders. She didn't understand why Sally was so upset with her. "What? We had sex. Why is it such a big deal?"

She shook her head, "He's bad. He's bad news for you, Nicole. Trust me."

She knew that Sally didn't like Luke but that was no reason for her to tell her that she couldn't be near him. "Why do you say that? Why do you not like me being around him?"

"Because..."

"Because why?"

Her eyes slowly shifted from hers, "Because he hits women..."

Did her ears deceive her? Did Sally really just say that? What happened? She had wondered if Luke and Sally had actually gotten into it before. "...Wha? What?"

She sighed before she began to speak again. "He apparently has anger issues and he...hits women."

She didn't want to believe her. She wanted to think that she was just making this all up. "...How do you know this?"

"The entire Council knows about this." She began to explain. "Luke...he has an ex wife and a daughter."

Suddenly she could feel her stomach turning as she slightly became sick from the news. He was married? He had a daughter? How long ago was this?

She saw the shocked expression on her face and then continued, "Apparently while he and his ex wife were still together, they never got along. They constantly fought with each other. I don't know the full story but...rumor has it that the cause of her leaving him was that he always lashed out at her."

Nicole had placed her hand over her mouth in disgust. She couldn't believe it. He beat his wife? Did he have problems with women? What about his daughter? "...And his daughter?"

She slightly shrugged her shoulders, "There were no claims of him abusing his daughter but who know? Like I said I don't know the full story."

She sadly shifted her eyes away from her. She didn't want to think that all this was true. It couldn't have been true. After all, Sally did say it was a rumor. She knew the only way she could find out the truth was to talk to Luke face to face about it.

She had noticed Nicole being deep in thought. "...I'm sorry, Nicole. But if you know what's best for you, you need to stay away from him. I don't want him to hurt you."

She slightly shifted her eyes back over to her. "...Thank you for telling me this, Sally."

"No problem. I just thought you should know." She then saw her standing from her chair.

"I'm gonna get started on my tasks for today."

Sally had noticed how sad and depressed she had suddenly gotten. She knew that telling her would crush all of her perspectives of Luke but she knew it was all for the best. "You gonna be okay?"

She walked over to the door and placed her hand on the handle. "...I'll be fine", she bitterly spoken before leaving Sally's office.

A few days later had passed and it was getting late that night. Luke was in his home in the kitchen about to prepare himself something to eat. He was wearing a dark grey long sleeve collared shirt and blue jeans. He had gotten distracted when he heard the news coming on the TV in the living room. He heard the news reporter talking about strange murders that were happening around the city. He made his way into the living room and slightly leaned his back against the wall and crossed his arms while he watched the news.

While the news reporter was speaking, images of different parts of the city were show n on the screen. "Strange cannibalistic murders continue to take place all throughout Tech City and around the district. Police heavily advise residents to stay off the streets late at night and keep their doors and windows locked at all times. If anyone has any information about the murders call..."

As the news reporter continued talking, Luke had slightly gritted his teeth angrily. Just hearing about cannibals had made him think of demons. When he thought of demons, he thought of a male green hedgehog. "Scourge..." He had then snapped out of his thoughts when he heard the doorbell ring. He glanced over at the door and had wondered who could be seeing him during this time of the night. He turned off the TV and slowly walked over to the door. He wasn't in uniform so he didn't have any weapons on him but he still prepared himself if there was an unwanted visitor on the other side of the door. Once he slowly opened the door, a female brown and black lynx woman stood there at the doorway. "Nicole?"

She was wearing a purple long sleeve collared shirt, a dark blue mini skirt, and wore black flat shoes. The lynx saw his worried yet seemingly irritated expression and thought that he was perhaps busy. "Hey, Lucas. Did I come at a bad time?"

"Uh no not at all." He slightly stepped to the side to allow her to come inside. "Please come in." While he watched her step into the kitchen, he shut the door behind her. "I'm just a little surprised that you stopped by and so late."

She spun around to face him, "I know. I'm sorry. We haven't seen each other for a few days and..."

He made a warm smile towards her. "You missed me huh?"

She made a nod as a small blush formed on her face. She then saw him leaning over to her and gave her a small peck on the lips.

A small chuckle escaped him, "I missed you too, baby girl." He leaned against the counter and crossed his arms. "Sorry I haven't been texting you a lot. Been a little hectic at work. I'm sure you understand?"

She made made a nod as she agreed with him. It was true. Ever since the Council found out about Scourge becoming a demon, everyone was all on edge about everything. She could imagine that Luke had his hands full while dealing with what was left of his team. "Totally."

"So", he spoke. "What made you want to suddenly come see me? You didn't shoot me a text or anything...is everything okay?"

She wanted to talk to him about what Sally had told her but she wasn't trying to make the conversation sound like such a serious topic so he wouldn't get concerned. "Everything's fine. I...just wanna talk."

Judging by her tone and nervous actions, he knew whatever she wanted to talk about couldn't be good. "...What about?"

She nervously began to play with her hair and shifted her eyes away from him. She took a deep breath. "...I've heard some things."

"...What things?"

"...Sally...um..." As her eyes slightly looked back over to him, she saw an angry look on his face.

"Sally? What did that bitch say about me to you?" Of course he knew this was going to happen. He figured somehow word would get out about him and Nicole, but he didn't know if she told Sally or she just found out on her own. He assumed she had just figured it out. He knew that Nicole already knew about the fact that he and Sally didn't exactly get along.

She began to get more and more uneasy. He was clearly getting upset already from the fact that Sally had talked about him to her. "She told me you had an ex wife?" She then saw him sigh heavily and slightly shifted his eyes away from her.

"...I'm surprised she didn't tell you sooner."

"So it's true?"

He made a small nod and turned back to her. "Her name is Lori. We also have a daughter together. Her name's Ariana."

Just hearing this made her stomach turn all over again. In one way, she had hoped Sally was just making everything up because she didn't like Luke. But it was true. It was all true. She felt like she couldn't even look at him.

He noticed the sudden saddened expression on her face. "I'm sorry, Nicole. I just assumed you knew with the Council and Sally. I should've told you anyway..."

She bit her lip slightly as she glanced over to him. She couldn't help but to be just a little angry with him for not bringing the subject up to her sooner.

"We're divorced. She and I aren't together or anything. But of course I still have to keep in contact with her because of our daughter. We do have joint custody of her."

"...What happened? With you and Lori?"

He placed his hand on his forehead. He never really wanted to bring his ex wife up but if they were gonna continue to see each other, she had every right to know what was going on. "It's a long story but...it all started when I met her at this strip club..."

She arched an eyebrow, "...Strip...club?"

He nervously looked over to her. "Uh...yeah. Lori...used to be a stripper."

Again her stomach had turned. She felt absolutely disgusted. She always thought that he was well mannered and somewhat of a gentleman. He was clearly the direct opposite.

He saw the looks she was giving him and could tell that she was looking at him like he was some sort of monster. "Don't get me wrong. It's not like I banged fifty women or anything. Lori was the first woman I was actually close with." He slightly shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know. I felt something with her and she actually felt the same about me. We fell in love and not long after that, Ariana came into our lives. But after that...everything seemed to go downhill..."

She stood there and continued to listen to him. "What happened?"

"We just always constantly ended up arguing with each other. We didn't want that kind of life for our daughter so we agreed to getting a divorce."

"...And Ariana?"

"We both loved Ariana so much. But this was when Lori went psycho bitch..."

She arched an eyebrow as he began to explain.

"Since I made more money than her, it was clear that she would've lived a better life with me but Lori...she didn't like that. She wouldn't allow that to happen. She became jealous and bitter."

"What did she do?"

He slowly shook his head, "While we were fighting custody over Ariana, she got this bright idea of shaming me by accusing me of hitting her."

There it was. He said it. This was the thing she wanted to hear from him. She was hoping that this would shine a light on her grim situation of her hearing him abusing women. "...Did you?"

"Of course not! No matter how crazy and how much of a bitch she is, I would never lay hands on her."

Like she figured, he had denied it. But she wanted to believe that he was telling the truth so badly. "But what happened?"

He sighed slightly, "I obviously lost having full custody of her."

"...I don't understand."

"She staged everything. She used makeup and made it seem like I left marks on her. And with her being a woman, the court chose her side over mine."

Her heart sank. Even if he wasn't telling the truth, she knew that was a low blow for anyone to do. Just so they could get what they wanted. "Lucas..."

"I not only lost custody of Ariana but I got thrown in jail for a short time as well." He angrily gritted his teeth, "She really fucked me up."

She stood there and thought about it. She couldn't tell if he was telling the truth or not. However she already knew how aggressive he was when it came to sex. Just knowing how he had already acted in bed had made her skeptical. It broke her heart to think of him being that kind of person. Especially when he acted so nice and sweet with her. She felt it so hard to imagine him hitting anyone like that. He always seemed so calm and content. She didn't know what to believe. She didn't know what to think. With tears in her eyes, she spun around to the door. "I...I have to go..."

"What? Nicole..." When he saw her about to leave, he took his back away from the counter he had leaned against.

When she placed her hand on the handle of the door, she felt Luke's hand grab her wrist. She turned to him with a worried look. "Lucas..."

"Nicole, please..." When he saw her turn to him, tears were streaming down her face. "Don't do this..."

"Why do you even care if I leave you?" She sobbed softly. "You're clearly into whores. What? Am I some kind of whore to you?" She sure felt like one. After that stunt she pulled that night she met him at the club, she never felt dirtier.

"What? Of course not!"

"Then why are you so interested in me?"

His grip slightly eased up on her wrist. "Because you're not like any other woman I've met. You're kind, shy, timid. I even notice every time you get nervous you start playing around with your hair." His eyes slowly looked down to the floor, "Lori was never like that. She was very...upfront and forward. You two are not even close to being alike."

She shyly looked away from him.

"When we first made eye contact with each other, you felt something. And I felt it too."

Why was everything he saying suddenly making sense. She felt like she could completely relate to him. "Lucas, I..."

His eyes had locked onto hers, "Nicole, I...I think I love you..."

She stood there frozen and full of shock from what had just slipped from his mouth. Tears still streamed down her face as her watery eyes stayed locked onto his.

 **Author's Note: Surprise! An update! I thought about it and I figured since I'm sooo ahead with the story, I figured I'd post a random chapter. Now there will still be another chapter bomb. I'll probably actually post the bomb next week instead of this week but if you all wanna keep updated with that make sure you check out my DeviantArt page for updates and whatnot!**

 **Sooo this chapter though! Luke was married? He has a daughter? WHAT? Crazy! And are the rumors about him true? Looks like we'll all find out in the next chapter! Thanks for supporting this story, guys! It means a lot to me! See you guys on the flip side! R &R please!**

 **In The Next Chapter...**

 **Nicole:...How could you!**

 **Luke: Everything you do...everything about you...you make me so fucking happy Nicole...**

 **Ariana: Daddy!**

 **Nicole:...Is she...Lori?**

 **Lori:...Who the hell are you?**


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

Nicole stood there staring at Luke with tears running down her face while his hand was still around her wrist. "...How could you..." She angrily snatched her wrist out of his grip. "How could you say that to me!"

"Nicole, I know this sounds crazy but...when I'm with you, I feel like nothing else in the world makes me as happy as you have. Despite having us just recently seeing each other."

She used her finger and tried to wipe some of her tears from her face. "Like Lori didn't mean a thing to you? Why did you even marry her? Did you just do it because you got her pregnant?"

He slowly shook his head, "That wasn't it." He slightly looked away from her as he began to explain. "I married her because I thought I did love her. After all, she was the first woman I was close with. The only reason we stayed together for so long was because of our daughter. But we didn't want to keep constantly fighting in front of her. That's why we decided to divorce."

She took a small step towards him while she sniffed softly. "...What makes me so precious to you?"

He slowly looked up at her while having a warm look on his face. "Like I said, you've been the only woman since Lori that I've felt this way about."

She slightly bit her lip and couldn't deny to her own self that ever since she had began to see Luke, he had made her feel incredibly happy.

"The way you laugh, smile, blush...everything about you." His eyes locked onto hers, "...You make me so fucking happy, Nicole."

The way he had poured his feelings out to her made her heart melt. She never seen anyone especially Luke of all people do this towards her.

He had then slowly took his eyes from her and looked down to the floor sadly. "But I understand if you hate me and don't want me around you. I have too much shit going on. I understand. I'll respect you and keep my problems and distance from you."

When she saw him take his back away from the counter and began to turn away from her, she suddenly embraced his body from behind. "...I don't want that. I want to be with you, Lucas."

He slowly placed his hands gently over hers while she held onto him. "...Nicole..."

She gently buried her face into his back while she held onto him. "I trust you, Lucas." She then saw him slowly turning to her and gently placing his hand on her wet cheek.

As he stared into her eyes, he took his thumb and softly wiped away a tear from her cheek. "I love you, Nicole..." He then slowly leaned closer to her until his lips were pressed against hers.

As he kissed her, she had returned the kiss and placed her hands on his chest gently. While their kiss had deepened, she felt him wrap his arms around her body into a loving embrace.

While their tongues danced in each other's mouths, she suddenly felt her body being lifted and then set onto the kitchen table knocking everything that was on it onto the floor. While she had sat on the surface of the table, she had wrapped her legs securely around his waist. As she pulled him closer to her, she could feel his growing erection rubbing against her lower body.

His lips traveled down to her neck as he began to softly kiss it. As he kissed and sucked on her neck, he began to unbutton her collared shirt.

She moaned softly as he kissed her neck. She had then felt her shirt being completely unbuttoned and soon felt his hands massaging her breasts through the red lace bra she was wearing. She couldn't help but to softly moan his name. "Lucas..."

He took his lips from her bare collarbone and looked up at her. "Hey hold on, babe."

She paused for a moment as confusion had hit her from his strange actions. "Wha-what?" She then saw him walking over to the refrigerator and grabbing a can of whipped cream out from it. She watched as he sprayed some of the whipped cream onto his fingers.

He held his fingers that were covered in the whipped cream up near her mouth.

Now she was beginning to understand what was going on. She had opened her mouth and stuck out her tongue until she felt his fingers slide the whipped cream slowly onto her tongue. While she savored the delicious flavor of the whipped cream, she had then felt a soft foamy wetness drizzle down onto her bare chest.

While the whipped cream slowly ran down her chest, he began to playfully lick some of it off of her.

Her face was deep red as she felt his tongue slowly licking her now sticky yet sweet chest. Never had anyone down this with her before but she had enjoyed the hell out of it.

He took his tongue away from her chest and took the can of whipped cream he had held and squirted it into her mouth.

She felt some of the whipped cream running down her chin and getting all over her already wet and sticky bare chest. She moaned softly as he pressed his lips against hers once more.

While his tongue explored her mouth, he set down the can of whipped cream he was holding onto the table beside her. He slightly lifted her dark blue skirt and began to stroke her wet opening through her already drenched underwear. He took his lips from hers and leaned his forehead against hers while he stroked her. "You're turned on from his huh, baby girl?" He spoke in a soft yet seductive tone.

She nodded and placed her hands gently on his face, "Why don't you stop torturing me and fuck me, baby", she whispered softly. She had then felt her red laced underwear slowly sliding down her legs and being tossed onto the floor. She winced slightly as she felt his fingers sliding into her wet opening.

"You want it", he spoke in a low tone while he inserted his fingers in and out of her. "You want it bad?"

Small and soft moans escaped her as she felt his fingers slide in and out of her moist entrance. "I can't...I can't take it", she panted. She then felt his fingers being taken out of her and saw him leaning over to her to whisper in her ear.

"Bend over so I can fuck you over this table", he demanded in a soft tone.

With a satisfied look on her face she gave him a quick peck on the lips and did as he wanted. She leaned over the table she was sitting on and had her butt slightly propped up towards him. While she did, she heard the zipper to his pants being undone. She had then felt his hands grabbing her waist and felt his hard erection rubbing against her. It wasn't long before she felt him slowly inserting himself inside of her wet opening. she bit her lip lightly as he began to push himself inside of her. "Oh God, Lucas..."

A small moan escaped him as he pushed himself deeper inside her. "Fuck yeah..." Once he was inside her, he began to thrust himself in and out of her.

She gripped the surface of the table as he slowly thrusted himself into her. "Oh yes", she moaned. "I love it when you fuck me from behind." Her moans got louder as his thrusts had gotten faster and harder.

While he thrusted, he felt the dampness from her drenched opening. "Fuck", he panted heavily. "You feel great."

With him thrusting so hard and fast, she could feel pressure building up inside of her. "Fuck! It feels so good!" She dug her fingertips into the table harder, "God I feel it", she moaned. "I...I'm gonna come!"

With him hearing that she was getting so close, he went only harder. "That's right! I want you to get off! Come all over my dick!"

At last she couldn't contain herself any longer and released herself as she cried out in orgasm. "Oh fuck, Lucas!"

He panted heavily as he felt her warm juices rush and splash all over his wet member. "Fuck yeah. You feel good, baby girl", he panted.

Her body slightly quivered as she came all over his hard member and felt her warm juices running down her legs. She then felt him turning her body around to face him and then had set her body back onto the table. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he leaned closer to her and held her. She sly look formed on her lips, "I'm getting the table dirty..."

He took her legs and made her wrap herself around his lower waist. "Fuck it. You think I care?"

She slightly winced as she felt him place himself back inside her. She gasped slightly as he began to thrust himself inside of her throbbing wet walls. When she slightly tilted her head back, she could feel his lips softly kissing her neck.

His lips traveled down to her chest while he took his hand to massage her breasts. His lips had then traveled towards her breasts.

Small moans escaped her as she felt him slightly beginning to playfully nip and lick at her erect nipples. Her hands traveled around his muscular chest as his movements began to get faster.

As he went faster, he could feel himself coming close to climaxing. He took his mouth away from her breasts and buried his head into her shoulder. "Fuck I'm gonna come", he panted heavily.

She wrapped her body around his tighter and dug her fingertips into his shoulders. "Inside..." She panted. "Come inside of me", she begged. Her eyes slightly widened as she felt his hand traveling towards her neck. She had then felt him lightly gripping her around her neck.

His grip slightly tightened as he went faster and faster until he finally released himself inside of her.

She bit her lip and moaned as she felt his warm juices splash inside of her. She felt him then remove his grip from around her neck and heard him heavily panting while he rested his head on her shoulder while they held each other lovingly.

The next morning, Luke and Nicole had fallen asleep next to each other in the living room on the sofa. They were both naked and holding each other while they slept next to each other on the sofa, until they heard loud banging on the door.

Nicole had woke up from the banging on the door and slightly shook Luke to wake him as well. "Lucas", she called. "Wake up."

The black jackal didn't bother to open his eyes right away while he lazily moaned. "Wha-what?"

She continued to lightly shake his body, "Someone's at the door."

He had then slowly opened his eyes and quickly sat up from the sofa as he heard banging on the door as well. "Oh shit", he spoke in a low tone. "What day is it?"

"Saturday?" She had wondered what was going on. She knew that she wasn't scheduled to work for the weekend and she figured that he wasn't either. She suddenly watched him spring up from the sofa and rushed around the room to find his clothes.

"Shit! How could I forget?" He had rushed as he started to put his clothes back on.

Nicole didn't know whether to be concerned about what was going on or not. But his alarmed expression had worried her. "...Lucas?" While she watched him get dressed, she had heard a feminine voice on the other side of the door.

"Lucas! I know you're in there! Open this door!"

Her ears perked up as she heard the woman's voice. Who was that? She didn't sound familiar to her. But most of all, she had noticed right away that she had called Luke by his full name which she thought that she may had knew him closely. She gave him a strange look. "Lucas?"

He turned to her while he had buttoned up his shirt. "Uh, Nicole? I'll explain in a minute. But can you please get dressed? Or go upstairs?"

She paused for a moment and then crossed her arms angrily. She knew she wasn't planning on going anywhere. Especially if another woman was trying to get into his house and he was acting as though he wanted her to hide herself from her. "Lucas, I..."

"Please, Nicole", he begged as he rushed into the kitchen.

She already knew she was determined not to go anywhere. She was curious about what was suddenly going on and she had every intention to find out. She got off of the sofa and began to look for and put on her clothes from last night.

Luke stood in the middle of the kitchen and had his hand on the side of his head as he looked around at the mess he and Nicole had made from last night. The table was a wreck and there were still things all over the floor. He knew he didn't have time to clean it now. "Oh fuck me", he swore under his breath. He glanced back into the living room to turn to Nicole who had appeared she had gotten fully dressed. "Are you good, hun?"

She glanced around the living room floor. "Uh, I can't find my underwear."

He scanned the floor until he found a pair of red laced underwear laying on the floor. He quickly picked it up and tossed it at her. "Found it."

She caught the underwear and had started to put them back on. She turned to him, "Okay I'm good now."

His heart raced as he started to answer the door. He placed his hand on the handle of the door and opened it. When he had opened the door, a female pink jackal had stood at the doorway angrily with her arms crossed.

She had long blue hair that stopped to her waist and dark purple eyes. She wore a white sleeveless mini dress with a black satin belt around her waist, a blue denim jacket, and black high heeled shoes. She stood there at the doorway angry towards Luke. "It's about fucking time! What took you so long? I swear, Lucas!"

He watched her slowly maker her way into the kitchen. He nervously scratched his head. "I'm sorry, Lori. I uh...had a rough night..."

She glanced around the messy kitchen. "Jesus Christ! What did you do? Host a frat party?" She turned to him with her hands on her hips.

Before he could start explaining, Nicole's voice was suddenly heard.

"...Um?"

Luke and Lori turned to Nicole who stood there in the kitchen with her eyes locked onto the pink woman jackal.

The pink jackal arched an eyebrow towards the brown and black lynx woman. She then slowly yet angrily glanced back at Luke. "...Well...well..."

Before he or anyone else could say anything, a young child's voice had filled the kitchen.

"Daddy!" A young girl's voice had shouted happily.

When he felt something grabbing his leg, he looked down at a young pink girl jackal who almost looked exactly like Lori. She had appeared to be around five years old.

The young girl had blue hair that stopped at her shoulders with white highlights also her eyes were light blue. She wore a white short sleeve dress with purple ruffles at the ends of it, white shoes, and she wore a purple bow on the right side of her hair.

Luke warmly smiled at the young girl and picked her up from the floor. He happily held the young child in his arms. "Ari! How's my sweet girl?"

The young girl hugged him tightly. "Daddy! I missed you so much!"

"I missed you too, Ariana."

"...Lucas?" Nicole had called as she gave him an uncomfortable look from across the kitchen.

While still holding his daughter in his arms, he stood next to Lori who didn't take her angry eyes off of her. "Nicole", he began. "This is my daughter, Ariana." He shifted his eyes over to the pink jackal woman who glared over at Nicole. "...And this is my ex wife, Lori."

The kitchen remained silent as tension started to build between Lori and Nicole.

 **Author's Note: Hey, guys! So I know I said I was gonna start posting tomorrow but I'm actually gonna be pretty busy for most of the day so I'm gonna start getting this chapter bomb started a day early.**

 **But anyway! Here it is! Trouble begins with his ex wife bursting into the scene. Could be some major drama between her, Nicole, and Luke! See how everything unfolds all week long with juicy chapters leading up to the final conclusion! See ya on the flipside! R &R please!**

 **In The Next Chapter...**

 **Ker: This wedding is so beautiful!**

 **Appex: Oh barf...**

 **Shadow: I wish you'd all shut the hell up!**

 **Espio: Erm...**

 **Nicole: Lucas?**

 **Lori: I honestly can't see why he's so infatuated with you...**

 **Luke: I'm sorry, Nicole...**


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

Meanwhile in Tech City, the Chaotix team along with Tikal and Nails were all gathered at a church to finally celebrate the wedding between Espio and Tonya. Everyone was dressed in formal attire while they all sat and watched the wedding taking place in front of them.

Espio and Tonya were standing with each other while they stood in front of the altar with the preacher standing between them.

Espio felt like he couldn't take his eyes away from her while he gently held her hands.

She wore a beautiful long white dress with a lace design on the sleeves of the dress. Her eyes happily locked onto his as she looked through her transparent white veil.

Espio wore a black tuxedo, black dress pants, and black dress shoes. He held onto her hands lovingly. "You're beautiful", he whispered to her softly.

A warm blush had formed on her face while she smiled warmly, "I love you."

A warm smile formed on his lips as he whispered back to her. "I love you too."

While the preacher continued to speak, Appex sat there on the pew and lazily turned to Midnight who sat beside him. He spoke to him in a low voice. "I wonder how many weddings we're gonna end up going to?"

Midnight nervously looked around as if he was on guard. "I just hope a demon dog doesn't decide to crash the party."

Freya who sat beside Midnight had turned to him in confusion as she overheard his and Appex's conversation. "What are you guys talking about?"

"Oh, nothing." He wanted to explain to her what had happened during Shadow and Rouge's wedding but he felt like that wasn't the time to tell her about it. He then felt Appex lightly nudge him on his arm.

"Oh geez. Check out Ker." He pointed over to the demon who sat in between Nails and Tikal.

Tikal gently patted Ker's hand as she watched him wipe a tear from his face. "Oh, Ker. I had no idea you were so emotional."

He softly sniffed, "I'm sorry. Weddings just make me so happy."

Nails had made an annoyed look as she recalled him crying during Shadow and Rouge's wedding as well. "Ker, you knock me on my ass more and more each day."

The group was then startled when Shadow had suddenly stood from his seat from the back of them. He angrily looked over to the rest of the group. "I wish you'd all shut the hell up! I can barely hear their vows!"

The entire group had then realized that they were being a little loud and disrespectful. "S-Sorry!"

From Shadow's sudden outburst, the preacher, Espio, and Tonya had paused and looked over to the group. Once they saw the group settle down, they tried to continue with the ceremony.

The preacher had then cleared his throat and continued. He looked over to Espio. "Do you, Espio, take this woman to be your lawful wedded wife? To love, honor, and cherish her through sickness and health, through times of happiness and travail, until death do you part?"

He warmly smiled towards her, "I do."

The preacher had then turned to Tonya, "And do you, Tonya, take this man to be your lawful wedded husband? To love, honor, and cherish him through sickness and in health, through times of happiness and travail, until death do you part?"

She happily smiled at the chameleon, "I do."

The group smiled happily as the preacher continued and saw Espio slowly place the wedding ring onto Tonya's finger.

The preacher continued, "You come to me as two single people and you will now leave as a married couple, united to each other by the binding contract you have just entered. Your cares, your worries, your pleasures, your joys you must share with each other. The best of good fortune to both of you." He closed the bible he was reading and turned to the couple, "you may kiss the bride."

As soon as Espio pulled back her veil, Tonya happily leaned in and pressed her lips against his while she had her arms wrapped around his neck.

While they both shared their first kiss as a married couple, the group happily cheered for them.

Rouge leaned against Shadow's shoulder while she sat next to him while holding Spike in her arms. "God I'm so jealous."

The black and red hedgehog arched an eyebrow towards her. "...Why is that?"

She held out her hand towards Espio and Tonya as she started to explain to him. "Because they didn't have a group of psychopaths trying to wreck their wedding!"

He crossed his arms and formed a small smirk as he looked away from her. "You loved every bit of our wedding and you know it."

A sweat drop appeared on the side of her head, "We all almost died!"

He placed his hand on her bare thigh and gently stroked it. "Good times, babe. Good times..."

She sat there and continued to give him an annoyed look while he recalled how hellish their wedding actually was.

Back at Luke's house, Nicole stood there in the middle of the kitchen having her eyes locked onto Lori's. She couldn't believe it. The woman standing in front of her was actually Luke's ex wife and judging by her expression, she didn't seem at all happy to see her. "You...you're Lori?"

She crossed her arms and glanced at her up and down in annoyance, "Yeah? And who might you be?"

Before she could speak, Luke had spoken after he had set Ariana back down onto the floor. "This is Nicole. She's..."

Lori had then quickly spun around to him and pointed at him angrily. "What? Your new slut?"

Nicole gasped and couldn't believe what had just came from her mouth.

Luke had given her the same reaction but he was ten times angrier about it. He grabbed her wrist and coldly glared at her. "Don't fucking come into my house and disrespect my fucking girlfriend!"

Nicole's heart raced. In only a matter of seconds it seemed and Luke and Lori were already at each other's throats. She looked over to Ariana who was getting upset watching her parents argue. She took a small step forward, "Lucas, please..." she begged.

Luke turned to Nicole's worried face and saw her directing her eyes over to Ariana who was giving him and Lori upsetting looks. He took a deep breath and took his hand from her wrist. He then felt Ariana hug at his leg again.

She looked up at him with tears swelling in her eyes. "...Daddy?"

Lori glanced down at Ariana and then looked back to Luke while having her hands on her hips. "Lucas, why don't you help Ariana with her bags. They're heavy", she spoke in a bitter tone.

He knew exactly what she had wanted. He knew that she wanted to talk personally to Nicole to perhaps fill her head with lies and trying to get her to hate him. He stood there with his fists clenched angrily until he felt Ariana tugging at his arm.

"Daddy..."

He saw her expression towards him and he knew had to try to calm himself down. He didn't want to upset her even more than she was getting. He was willing to calm himself for Ariana's sake. "I'll meet you outside, sweetie."

With a small smile on her face, she let go of his arm and ran outside to wait for him.

When he saw her running back outside, he stormed over to Lori and whispered harshly into her ear. "I'm warning you. Stop your fucking bullshit. Especially in front of our daughter."

She crossed her arms in annoyance and flashed her eyes over to his. "Go help your daughter. Now", she spoke coldly.

He glanced back at a worried Nicole and then coldly glared back at Lori before he walked out of the door.

Once he and Ariana were outside, Lori slowly took a step forward towards Nicole. "So", she began. "You're Lucas' new whore huh?"

Even after all that, Lori was still determined to hate her in every way possible. "...What is your deal? You just met me!"

Lori's eyes glanced around the messy kitchen and caught sight of how the table had looked and the can of whipped cream on the floor. It didn't take her long to figure out what had actually happened last night. She huffed angrily and turned back to her with an evil smile, "I wonder where he found you at. You know he has a thing for strippers right?"

She couldn't help but to clench her fists in uprising anger. She knew what she was trying to do and it was working. She was only getting more and more angry towards her. "Why are you so hostile? You two are separated."

She angrily crossed her arms. "How dare you! I am not hostile! Why would I be upset over someone like you? Lucas and I aren't even together anymore so don't be so stupid! I honestly can't see why he's so infatuated with you anyway." She took out a pack of cigarettes from the inside of her denim jacket. She took one out the pack and placed it in her mouth. "But then again, you look like the type to just lie there and take it." She took out a blue lighter from the same pocket she got her cigarettes from and lit the cigarette.

She arched an eyebrow, "...What?"

She blew out some smoke, "You heard me. I bet you let him beat the shit out of you."

Now that she thought about it, she had recalled the event that just happened in front of her. While she and Luke were arguing, she did in fact see him having his hand on her wrist. Her heart raced as dark thoughts came rushing to her, "You...you're wrong. Lucas wouldn't do anything like that."

She chuckled under her breath, "You did see what just happened right? He laid his hand right on me. Lucas has always had anger issues." She took another puff of her cigarette, "You've fucked him. You know how much of a beast he can be in bed. Honey, trust me. That's only the beginning..."

There was a moment of silence between the two until Ariana came back inside with a light blue backpack on her back and Luke came behind her while holding a black bag in his hand. She laughed happily as she ran back into the kitchen.

Lori looked down at Ariana who had happily approached her. "Did your father help you with your bags?"

She made a nod as she widely smiled, "He sure did!"

While Lori and Ariana spoke, Luke had locked eyes with Nicole and saw a shocked and saddened expression on her face. He just knew something had happened between them while he wasn't present. He set the bag he held down onto the floor and kneeled next to Ariana. "Hey why don't you show Miss Nicole some of your drawings in the living room?"

She happily nodded, "Okay!"

Afterwards Lori watched as he stormed over to her and grabbed her arm roughly as he spoke harshly into her ear.

"Upstairs. Now."

Nicole's watched as he grabbed her arm and seeing it ony made her heart race even more. She saw him letting go of Lori's arm and allowed her to make her way upstairs. She then saw him walking over to her and gently rubbed her arm. "I'm sorry, hun..."

She turned to him full of worry and placed her hands on his chest. "Lucas", she spoke softly. "Don't do this. I'll be okay."

He slightly shook his head, "Don't worry. Everything will be fine." He glanced over to Ariana who had seemed worried all over again and then turned back to Nicole. "...This won't take long. Keep Ari company will ya?"

She slowly nodded and him gently kiss her forehead before he stormed upstairs along with Lori. This made her sick to her stomach. Just how toxic was his relationship with Lori? What were they planning to do upstairs? Argue? Fight? Her mind was clouded with all kinds of possible dark thoughts. She was distracted from her thoughts when Ariana had tugged at the sleeve of her shirt. She looked down at the smiling young girl and thought that despite the dark situation that was going on, she had to think about Ariana. She was so young and still didn't quite understand the situation with what was happening between her parents. All she knew what she could do was to keep her distracted and happy.

"Hi! I'm Ariana!"

Despite what was going on, she tried to form a warm and wide smile towards the child. "Oh hi! I'm Nicole!"

Moments later, Ariana had sat down with Nicole on the sofa in the living room while she had showed her her drawings.

Nicole had skimmed through all of her artwork and noticed a lot of it was of Luke and Lori. Even though deep down, she was severely disturbed. If Luke and Lori argued like this on a daily before they finally divorced then how was Ariana exactly handling it? "Wow, Ari. I'm impressed. You draw very well."

"Thanks! My daddy says if I keep drawing, I'll be an artist someday!"

Her smiled widened, "I believe him." The two of them were then startled when they heard Luke's loud and angry voice from upstairs.

"Fuck you, you bitch! Get out!"

They both spun around and saw Lori walking downstairs with Luke angrily following behind her.

When Ariana saw Lori making her way into the kitchen, she ran towards her in worry. "...Mommy?"

Lori turned to her and hugged her with a faint smile on her face. "Sorry, sweetie. I gotta go. I'll see you later on tomorrow night okay?"

Tears swelled in her eyes while she hugged her. "Are you and daddy fighting again?"

She slowly looked up at Luke and saw his furious face. Afterwards she looked back at her with the same weak smile on her face. "No, sweetie. We were just talking about adult stuff."

A tear streamed down her face, "That's what you always say..." She saw Lori gently wiping a tear from her face and kissing her forehead.

"I love you, sweetie. Be good for daddy okay?"

She made a slow nod, "Okay..."

Lori stood from the floor and flashed her eyes over to Luke. "Goodbye, Lucas", she spoke bitterly.

While having his arms crossed angrily, he responded back to her in the same bitter way she had done. "Goodbye, Lori."

After when she slammed the door shut behind her, more tears had steamed from Ariana's face. She turned to Luke while she had cried, "I hate it when you two fight!"

He saw her making her way upstairs while sobbing. "Ari!" He called but she didn't stop. "Ariana!" Once he saw her run upstairs, he heavily sighed and leaned against the kitchen counter with his arms crossed. "God damn it..."

Nicole slowly approached him. "Should I...leave?"

He slowly shook his head, "I'm sorry, Nicole. I didn't want you to see this..."

"...Do you and Lori fight like this...a lot?" Her mind couldn't help but to wonder what actually happened while he and Lori were upstairs together. She didn't see any strange markings on her but her mind was still in a dark place.

He once again shook his head, "Not since our divorce. The only reason this time was bad was because she caught us together." He turned to her, "I know what she did. I know what she said and she was fucking wrong for that. She's a fucking miserable person and just wants me to be the same way."

Her eyes shifted from his as she nervously began to play with her black hair. "Lori...was she...like this with your other girlfriends?"

"To be honest, you're the only one I've been with since we split up."

"...What?" She couldn't believe it. She was the only one Lori had seen him with and she acted like that?

"She only acted that way towards you because she was obviously jealous. She's never seen me with another woman before. I guess it kinda got to her. But that's no excuse. She shouldn't have talked to you like that especially when she doesn't know a fucking thing about you." He slightly sighed, "she wants to tear us apart. That's all what it is."

She placed her hand gently over her mouth as she recalled how aggressive she got towards her. "She was so angry..."

"Then fuck it. Let her be angry and hateful." He reached out to her and held her hand. He softly kissed her hand. "You and I are happy. That's all that matters."

She formed a small and weak smile as she made a nod.

"Like I said last night, you're one of the best things to happen to me in a long time. I'm glad I have you, hun." He placed his hands on her face and made sure his eyes had locked with hers.

She gently placed her hands onto his chest while she looked up at him, "Lucas..." She watched him slowly leaned in and pressed his lips against hers.

He slowly broke their kiss and began to step away from her as he pointed upstairs. "I'm uh gonna talk to Ari."

She slightly nodded and agreed that Ariana needed comfort and reassurance that everything was okay...for now. She glanced around the messy kitchen. "I'll try to help you clean up a bit down here."

He smiled warmly towards her. "Thanks, hun."

When she saw him walking upstairs, she stood there in the kitchen alone in her thoughts about what had just all happened.

 **Author's Note: Wow! Lori is quite a bitch eh? Wonder how Nicole plans on handling Luke's crazy situation? Tune in for the next chapter being posted tomorrow! R &R please!**

 **In The Next Chapter...**

 **Luke: Heh how about we get this table dirty again...**

 **Nicole: Um?**

 **Ariana: Miss Nicole! Let's watch cartoons together!**

 **Luke: Wha? Where did she come from!?**

 **Nicole:...Why do you do it?**

 **Luke: Control is something I was always passionate about...**

 **Nicole: I don't know...**


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

Early that next morning at Luke's house, Luke came downstairs and tiredly stretched his arms out as he yawned. He heard dishes being clacked together so he assumed Nicole was in the kitchen "Good morning, Nicole..." He paused and stood there as he saw the lynx leaning against the sink while she washed the dishes.

When she heard him call out to her, she paused what she was doing and turned to him with a warm smile. "Oh you're awake? Good morning, Lucas." She continued to wash the dishes when he slowly made his way into the kitchen.

He raised an eyebrow as he observed her cleaning the dishes. "Holy crap, Nicole. You're washing the dishes?"

She made a slow yet unsure nod as he placed his hand on her waist. "...Yeah?"

"Babe, you didn't have to do this. I already feel bad enough that you helped me clean the house up from yesterday."

She made a small smile as she continued to wash off a plate. "I don't mind. Really. Besides, you kinda got your hands full this weekend."

He rested his head on her shoulder. "It's like this every other weekend. But I don't mind it. Despite seeing Lori's crazy ass, I love spending time with Ari."

"When she showed me her drawings, a lot of them were of you." She turned to him with a warm look, "She really loves you. You must be a good father."

A smile formed on his lips. "I wish I could spend more time with her but with Lori and work, it's practically impossible. But when we are together, I try to be there for her as much as I can."

"Aw..." Even after all of the drama that had happened yesterday, just hearing how much Luke loved Ariana had warmed her.

He arched an eyebrow, "...What?"

"It's kind of nice seeing this side of you."

"What do you mean?"

She slightly shrugged her shoulders. "When I first saw you, you seemed really mean and intimidating."

Even he had to admit that he could give off an intimidating vibe especially with his quiet personality. He slightly scoffed, "Yeah I get that a lot."

"But of course you're not." She turned to him with a warm smile, "You're really sweet, Lucas."

He wrapped his arms around her body while he stood behind her. He softly kissed the back of her neck, "Trust me. You're even sweeter, baby girl."

She giggled softly as a light blush formed on her face, "Oh Lucas, stop it."

He whispered seductively into her ear. "How about we get that table dirty again huh?" He spoke while slowly grinding himself down on her lower waist.

"Oh Lucas, we can't", she spoke in a low tone.

"Why not?"

"Because..." They were then both startled when they heard a young girl's voice call out to them.

"Good morning, daddy!"

Luke's body immediately froze as he heard the child's voice. He slowly turned and saw Ariana standing behind them with an empty bowl in her hands.

A sweat drop appeared on the side of Nicole's head as she spoke to Luke in a low voice. "Ari's been down here watching TV this whole time."

Luke quickly released Nicole from his grip and gave Ariana an uneasy look. He had hoped that she didn't catch him doing anything with Nicole. "Uh good morning, sweetie! I thought you were still asleep?"

She shook her head with a wide smile on her face. "Nope! I woke up early to watch cartoons with Miss Nicole!" She turned back to Nicole and held the empty bowl up at her. "Can I have more cereal please?"

She placed her hands on her hips, "But this'll be your second bowl."

"Aw but..." She then watched Luke take the bowl from her and put it into the sink with the rest of the dishes.

"She's right. You don't need anymore sugar. It's already bad enough you're naturally hyper."

"But dad..." She then watched him reach over to her and started to playfully ruffle her hair.

"Hey I got an idea. How about we get some of that energy of yours out and go for a nice walk in the park?"

She made a wide smile. "Yay!"

He turned to Nicole, "You too. Stop cleaning the damn house and let's get some fresh air."

A small smile formed on her lips. "Sure. That sounds like a fun idea."

Later, Luke, Nicole, and Ariana were all at the park relaxing and enjoying the fresh air and sunshine.

While they both sat on a bench together, Luke kept his eyes on Ariana who was playing with other children who were around her age. It appeared as though they were all playing tag. He took his back away from the bench he was sitting on and slightly leaned forward as he watched her playing. "Ari", he called. "Stay where I can see you."

"Okay, daddy!" She replied while she continued to laugh and run around with the other children.

A small smile formed on his lips, "At least she won't have trouble sleeping later."

With her arms crossed and appearing deep in thought, she watched as Ariana played. She couldn't help but keep thinking about Lori's words over and over. The more she thought about yesterday, the more she was digging herself into more dark thoughts. "...Why do you do it?"

He turned to her with an arched eyebrow and a look of confusion, "Huh?"

Her eyes slightly looked down to the ground. "...The things you do when we um..." A slight blush had formed on her face as she was even embarrassed to say anything inappropriate especially with children near them.

When he finally caught on to what she was talking about, he couldn't help but to even appear shy with the subject. Especially with them out in the open and around others. He had wondered what had made her want to talk about the subject now of all times. He slowly turned away from her. "Oh...that..."

She made a slow and small nod.

He slightly bit his lip as he couldn't help but to feel bad about the entire thing. He had feared that she didn't like what they were doing in bed together. But he was so confused. If she didn't like the rough sex then why was she always casually going along with it? "I didn't know you were so uncomfortable with it. I can stop if you..."

"No that's not it." She actually loved the things he did to her. She never thought she would be in to such things but it was actually a turn on for her. The taunting, the teasing, the demanding...being in control.

He turned back to her with still a confused look on his face.

"I'm sorry. Let me rephrase that. What made you start doing it?"

He slightly rubbed his forehead and shifted his eyes from her. "...Lori was into that kind of stuff and as for me...I guess you can say I had a pretty rough life."

She turned back to him with a worried expression. She wanted to know what actually happened to him.

"Being in control was always one of the things I was always passionate about..."

"...What do you mean?"

He slightly shook his head, "I don't want to talk about it..."

She was so close. He was about to let her in and again he shut her out. "Lucas..."

His eyes flashed over to her. "Nicole", he spoke in a slightly louder and firm tone.

After witnessing him clearly not wanting to talk about it, she had decided to drop the subject.

Later on that evening at Luke's house, Nicole was in the kitchen. She had her back leaning against the counter while she held a mug full of coffee in her hands. When she took a sip from it, she heard Luke coming downstairs. She looked and saw him walking into the kitchen.

"Ari's finally asleep." He crossed his arms and leaned his back against the wall. "Now all I have to do is wait for Lori to come pick her up."

Once she heard Lori's name, she couldn't help but to be bitter about it. After her confrontation with her from yesterday, she didn't think she could handle seeing her face again. It was just tempting for her to just leave just so she could avoid her. She gently placed the mug of coffee down onto the counter, "...Ariana's such a sweet girl. Despite what's going on with you and Lori, she's so happy."

He made a slow nod, "I know how she feels deep down. She loves me and Lori so much but...I know it breaks her heart to see us fight so much..."

She sighed sadly, "I can only imagine."

"She's one of the best things to ever happen in my life." He placed his hand in his pants pocket, "And yeah it sucks things didn't work out between Lori and me but at least she was the one good thing that came out of our mess of a marriage." He looked back over to her and saw her suddenly having a saddened look on her face. "...What's wrong?"

She nervously rubbed her arm and slowly shifted her eyes away from him. "...Can you be honest with me?"

"...What is it?"

She looked back at him. "I want to know, Lucas. What happened? Why are you so..."

"...So...what?"

She nervously looked away from him. "...Controlling..."

His eyes widened as he was shocked with what had slipped from her mouth.

"I've seen it...you may not have hit Lori but you clearly still...control her..."

He paused and crossed his arms as he slowly turned from her. "...Is it that noticeable?"

She made a small nod, "Yes I know. Lori is a bitch but you...the way you talked to her. The way you tell her to do things. The way you handle her..." She slightly bit her lip, "It's almost...scary, Lucas."

"Nicole..."

She slowly shook her head, "You make those rumors about you so true..." She placed her hand over her mouth in worry as tears swelled in her eyes, "I need to know. What kind of man are you?"

The kitchen was silent as he and Nicole both looked over to each other as the tension grew between them.

He took a small step forward to her. "...I need to know, Nicole. Do you trust me?"

She looked into his dark blue eyes and bit her lip. "I gave you everything I had, Lucas. My body, my soul, my heart...you already have my trust."

He took a deep breath before he began to explain. "...Only two people knew who I was before...and no. Lori and Ariana doesn't even know about this."

She thought if Lori and Ariana didn't even know what really happened with his past then who was he talking about?

"...I didn't want to tell them because I didn't want them to be afraid. I don't want you to be afraid..."

"...Afraid?"

"But I'm going to tell you because I trust you, Nicole."

She stood there and began to honestly contemplate herself if she really wanted to actually hear what was actually going on with him.

"Before The Black Shield. Before I met Lori. I used to work as an assassin..."

Her heart raced inside of her chest in disbelief. Him? An assassin?

He continued, "I was abandoned as a baby. I never knew who my parents were. Til this day, I honestly couldn't care less. Ever since I was young, I was put through harsh and intense training day after day by my mentor. Until I mastered every possible way to kill someone."

She couldn't believe what he was saying. She wanted to think that everything he was telling her was just some kind of cruel joke.

"Killing people was all I knew how to do. It was so easy once I learned about having control. My emotions, my feelings...they meant nothing. As long as I made sure the job was done. But of course my life was turned around the night I met Lori..."

She felt sick to her stomach. She couldn't imagine this at all. Luke? The man she had been sleeping with. He used to be some kind of murderer?

He saw the heartbroken expression on her face and just knew that she had hated him. "She was the first person to ever look at me like an actual normal being and not a killing machine. We fell in love with each other and soon Ariana came into our lives." He turned to her, "I finally understood, Nicole. What it was like to have feelings, emotions, compassion. To love someone and have a family." He slowly shook his head. "I never wanted them to know that part of me. I hid the life I once lived and started anew with Sarah Wish."

A confused look had overcame her face. "...Sarah Wish?" What part did Sarah play in this exactly? She knew that he did mention that this was some time ago and she did know that Sarah had an evil past involving the government and military. So it wasn't a wonder why she didn't sentence Luke to a life in prison. She wanted to bet money that she even assigned him a few jobs before she threw him onto the Council so he could form The Black Shield.

He continued, "She gave me a chance to redeem myself and start over. So...here I am. A demon slaying detective."

She slowly placed a hand over her mouth in shock and took a step back from him. "...You? An assassin?"

Just judging by her expression, he knew that was was absolutely repulsed by him. "I was. I'm not going back to that life. I swear I wouldn't."

She slowly looked back at him. "...How many?"

"What?"

"How many people did you kill?"

He knew he had upset her. He instantly regretted saying anything about this to her. "...I don't know. I couldn't tell you. I barely knew any of my targets. I did what I was told. No questions asked." He had then saw her slowly reaching for the handle of the door with tears swelling back in her eyes.

"I...I need to think about us, Lucas..."

He took a step forward to her, "Nicole, I swear to you. I would never try to hurt you and you know that."

She sadly made a nod, "I know but I don't know if I can look at you the same. Not after you killed so many people." She then began to softly sob as she opened the door. She turned to him one final time before she walked out the door.

"Nicole, I'm sorry..."

A tear fell from her face, "Me too, Lucas..."

He watched as she ran out of the house saddened and heartbroken.

 **Author's Note: Looks like we found out a little more about Luke's past and Nicole isn't very happy about it. Could this be the thing to tear them apart? Find out in the next chapter tomorrow! Thanks for tuning in! Over and out!**

 **In The Next Chapter...**

 **Fiona: How could he? How could he do this?**

 **Riley: I'm sorry you're hurting, Fi...**

 **Dave: What's going on with you, dude?**

 **Luke: She's my...nothing...**

 **Rouge:...Luke?**

 **Luke: Is Shadow here?**

 **Shadow: Luke? What exactly do you want?**


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

A few days had passed and it was early that morning at The Radiant Guard headquarters. Fiona was in the training room practicing her hand to hand combat skills on training dummies and punching bags. She sent powerful punches towards her targets. She angrily gritted her teeth as she attacked her targets. 'Why?' She had thought. 'Why did you leave...for the life of an immortal monster?' She raised her leg and powerfully struck another target sending it flying away from her. 'Damn you!' She jumped into mid air and pulled out a combat knife from the black belt holster around her waist. She used her feet and landed onto another training dummy. When she landed onto it, she took the blade of her knife and stabbed the end of it deep into it.

Amethyst stood there with Lydia and Riley as they all watched her train. A sweat drop appeared on the side of her head. "Oh my! Fiona's been on the ball lately with her training."

Lydia smirked and placed her hands on her hips. "She may have an ego on her at times but when she gets down to it, she's an amazing fighter."

Riley stood there with a worried look on her face as she watched Fiona aggressively train.

Lydia had then spun around to Amethyst, "Hey did you look into that e-mail Sarah forwarded everyone?"

Amethyst slowly shook her head, "No?"

Lydia began to walk out of the training room with Amethyst following her. "Well it said something about an upcoming meeting..."

When Riley saw the both of them walk out of the room, her eyes had fell upon the red fox woman who was aggressively training in front of her. She had noticed that she almost appeared angry while she had trained. She watched as Fiona fell to her knees in exhaustion. She took a step forward towards her in worry. "Fiona?"

Fiona kneeled onto the floor and panted heavily in exhaustion while she angrily stared at the floor.

"...Are you okay?"

She slightly bit her lip and slowly stood to her feet without turning to her. "...I'm fine."

She slowly took another step forward towards her. "Fiona, why are you training so hard?"

She walked over to a training dummy she had knocked onto the floor and took her knife out of it angrily. "To get stronger."

She bit her lip. She knew that wasn't the only reason why she was pushing herself so hard with her training. Something else was clearly bothering her. "...You're upset."

"Don't be stupid..."

She slowly shifted her eyes away from her as she had an idea of what was on her mind. "...Is this about Scourge?"

She paused for a moment and tightly clenched the knife she held in her hand.

She slowly looked back at her and now knew that was definitely the reason why she was so upset. "I know you're hurting, Fi. I'm sad too. I really thought he was a good guy. I thought he'd be good for you." She slowly looked back down to the ground. "He made you so happy..."

"It doesn't matter. He betrayed us. All of us." She turned to her angrily. "He clearly made his choice. He's nothing but a monster now."

Her eyes locked onto hers, "But you loved him. Didn't you, Fi?"

She had then turned away from her once again as she didn't want to admit it, but yes. She had fell in love with him.

"I'm sorry...", she had spoke in a saddened tone. "I'm sorry that you're hurting like this. But I want you to know that I'm here for you. I won't leave your side, Fiona." She then saw her slowly walking towards her. She watched her stand beside her and slowly placed her hand on her shoulder.

Even though she was standing right next to her, she still couldn't lock her eyes with hers. "Riley, you're such a good friend. Thank you...for all that you've done for me."

With a small and warm smile, she watched as Fiona slowly walked out of the training room.

Meanwhile at The Black Shield headquarters, Dave leaned his back against the outside of Luke's closed office door. While he leaned against the door, he had his arms crossed. He slightly turned to the door and spoke in a low tone. "You've been pretty off these past few days." He paused before he heard Luke replying on the other side of the door.

"...What do you mean?"

He slightly sighed, "You've been doing that mopey emo thing again."

"I'm always like this..."

Dave slightly shook his head, "You're a grouchy fucking dickbag. Not someone who just got their puppy ran over." He then heard him slightly sighing on the other side of the door. "...Is this about Nicole? You guys broke up or something?"

Luke stood there as he leaned his back against the other side of the closed door. He placed his hand on his forehead and sadly looked down to the floor. "...We were never a thing. She's not my fuck buddy. She's not my girlfriend. She's my...nothing..."

Just hearing his saddened voice, he could tell he was heartbroken and something had clearly happened between him and Nicole. "Damn...I'm sorry things didn't work out, dude."

"Yeah", he spoke in a low yet hoarse voice. "Me too..."

Later at the Chaotix, Rouge was sitting at the front desk typing on the computer while eating from a small dark green bowl that was full of strawberries until Ker had approached her.

"I can't get over this", he spoke as he leaned over on the desk. "This is so weird of you to do Tonya's job."

Rouge narrowed her eyes towards the demon. "I wouldn't be stuck doing this if Shadow didn't give her and Espio a week off for their honeymoon." She rested her head in the palm of her hand while she rested her elbow on the surface of the desk. "Where did they go anyway?"

Ker placed a finger to his chin as he began to think. "I think they said somewhere in Mercury City?" He slightly shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know. They're probably back by now." His eyes had caught sight of the small bowl that was full of strawberries.

She arched an eyebrow towards him, "What do you mean probably? You live with them."

He reached over and took a strawberry out of the bowl and started to eat it. "Oh they kicked me out for the week so they could have their privacy."

Her eyes slightly widened as she took her head away from her hand. "...What? They...kicked you out?"

He had eaten another strawberry, "Yup!"

"What the? Well where are you staying right now?"

"With Appex and Midnight", he answered with his mouth full.

Her eyes narrowed down at his hand reaching out to grab another strawberry out of the bowl. She lightly smacked his hand away from the bowl of strawberries. "Stop eating all of my strawberries!"

He held his hand after witnessing Rouge smacking his hand away. "Okay! Okay!" He had then walked off when he heard the phone on the desk ringing.

In annoyance, Rouge picked up the phone and answered it, "Hello thanks for calling the Chaotix Detective Agency. This is Rouge speaking." She paused and waited for a response but there was no answer. "Hello?" She again waited for an answer and heard nothing. She then slammed the phone back down onto the hook. She slightly shook her head and began to continue typing on the computer. She muttered under her breath, "How does Tonya do this all day? I'm a weapon specialist damn it..." She had then stopped typing when a dark figure had approached the desk. When she looked away from the computer screen, her eyes were locked onto a male black jackal who stood in front of the desk. She couldn't help but to stare and couldn't believe who was standing in front of the desk let alone standing inside of the Chaotix. "...Luke?"

He slightly leaned against the desk and made a small yet friendly smile. "Good evening, Rouge. Is Shadow in?"

Without taking her eyes from him, she picked the phone back off the hook and dialed the phone that was inside of Shadow's office. She placed the phone back down on the hook and listened to it dialing while it was on speaker a few times before Shadow had finally answered.

"What's up?"

"You have a visitor here to see you."

"...Who?"

She glanced back up at the black jackal and then looked back down at the phone. "It's Luke from The Black Shield."

"...Luke? What does that dipshit want?"

While having an uneasy look on her face, she nervously looked back at Luke and then back at the phone before she replied back to him. "...Hunny?"

"Yeah?"

"...You're on speaker..."

There was a long pause before Shadow had spoken again. "...Rouge, you're fucking fired as my secretary."

Afterwards she and Luke had both heard the phone harshly being slammed down on the other line.

Luke arched an eyebrow towards Rouge. "Well", he began. "It's good to know your husband's in a good mood today."

She slightly shrugged her shoulders. Before she could say anything else, they both heard a door slamming from the back. They both turned to the black and red male hedgehog who stood there beside the front desk.

Luke's eyes fell upon the black and red hedgehog who stood in front of him who didn't look at all happy to see him. "Hello, Shadow."

Shadow crossed his arms and glared coldly over to him. "Luke."

Rouge's eyes shifted over at Luke and Shadow who awkwardly stared each other down.

Luke had then broken their silence, "I came to talk."

"Fine. We can talk in my office." Before he led Luke towards his office, he stood in front of the garage door and banged his fist against it. "Freya!" He called. "Rouge fucked up! You're my new secretary!"

"Wha?" Freya had shouted full of excitement from the door. "Yeah! All right!"

When Rouge saw Shadow leading Luke into his office, she leaned over on the desk and started to eat more of her strawberries. "I thought I made a good secretary..." she murmured.

When Shadow and Luke were in Shadow's office, Luke watched as he closed the door behind them and sat down in his desk chair behind his desk. He leaned his back against the door of the office and crossed his arms. "Short on help?"

He slightly shook his head, "My captain and secretary are having a week to themselves. It's their honeymoon."

He arched an eyebrow, "Espio and that cat girl finally got married?"

He made a small nod, "It was a beautiful ceremony. You should've been there."

"Um, I wasn't invited?"

His eyes narrowed over to his. "Oh that's too bad", he spoke in a bitter and sarcastic tone.

He knew this would be difficult. Shadow had hated him and the rest of the Council. If he had any intention of trying to make peace with him, he had to choose his words wisely.

"What do you want, Luke?"

He slowly took his back from the door he had leaned against and gave the hedgehog his full attention. "Shadow, I know you hate me and I don't blame you."

He rested his elbow on the surface of the desk and rested his finger against the side of his head as he listened.

"The truth is the Council is freaked out by you because of what you are." He placed his hand on his chest, "They only assume that you're some kind of blood thirsty monster and you and I know that's not true." He continued, "Believe it or not, long before you got on the Council, everyone had hated me too."

He arched an eyebrow towards him. The Council hated him? He had an idea that most of the Council wasn't fond of him but they had hated him?

"You've probably heard about it too, but I used to be married."

He made a nod towards him. He did indeed recall Amethyst saying something about Luke being once married during a random conversation with him.

"I bet you heard a lot of stuff with that too?"

He again made a nod. "What? That you hit your wife so much, she left you?" He had to admit to himself that he had heard bits and pieces of information about Luke from other Council members. Sally never told him directly but he did hear her mention that he had hit beat his wife.

He made a small nod. Just judging by his reaction towards him, he figured that he had believed what he had heard. After all, Shadow had already didn't like him.

He slightly shrugged his shoulders and laughed a bit under his breath, "It's fucking bullshit."

He looked back up at him in confusion. "...What? You don't believe it?"

He leaned his back in his chair and crossed his arms, "Luke, the Council is like fucking high school. What everyone says behind everyone's back just blows my fucking mind." He pointed at him, "I know that you don't hit women." He then pointed towards himself, "And you know that I'm not anything like The Dark Alliance."

He made a nod as he agreed with him. He didn't believe Sally and the others? Not that he wasn't thrilled about it, but he had wondered why.

"So who fucking cares what they think or say. The way I look at it, we know who we are and what we're trying to do to better our cities and Mobius." He shrugged his shoulders and slightly shook his head, "We shouldn't have to prove a damn thing to them because we know what we're trying to do is the right thing."

He couldn't help but to be swooned by Shadow's words. He was making all fine points and he was right about a lot of things. He was so wise and so open minded. He had wished he had gotten this close with him before. A small smile formed on his lips, "...I envy you so much, Shadow."

"...Why is that?"

He glanced around the office and saw not only medals and certificates but also precious and beloved photos of his friends and family. "Just look at all this. Look what you went through to get to where you are today. You have such a strong and stable business. You have friends. You have a wife, a son...a family. And they all look up to you and love you so much." He turned to him, "Out of everyone on the Council, you're the most successful of us all."

Even he had to admit it but he was right. He wasn't perfect. He made mistakes. Plenty of mistakes but he had something to show for all of his struggles and hardships. It was a long journey but he was content with what he had in his life currently.

"Hell if it weren't for you, there wouldn't be a Council. Sarah would still be an evil tyrant. The G.U.N. military would still be corrupted. You've helped so many people and saved so many lives." A warm smile formed on his lips, "You're an amazing person...a leader...a hero..."

He couldn't help but to form a small yet warm smile as he slightly shifted his eyes away from him. He tried to act like it wasn't a big deal but having another Council member confront him and tell him what a great job he was doing had meant so much to him. He thought he would never see the day that this would happen.

"I wish I realized how amazing you were sooner." A saddened expression had took over his face as he slowly shifted his eyes from him. "I let the Council drill those awful thoughts about you into my head and I'm...sorry, Shadow. I'm sorry for everything..." He then watched him stand from his chair and lean his back against the desk as he confronted him while he had his arms crossed.

"You came all the way here to apologize for being a fucking dick to me all this time?" A small smile formed on his face, "That actually took a lot of balls for you to do."

Once he saw him smiling, he had gave him the same smile back. "...Are we cool?"

He slowly held up his fist towards him with a small yet warm smile on his face, "Yeah we're cool."

He raised his fist and gently fist bumped with his.

"Okay so now that we got that out the way...what happened?"

In confusion, he raised an eyebrow. "...Wha?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "You suddenly came all the way here to talk all this mushy crap with me? Something had to have happened?"

He really wanted to hear what was currently going on in his life? He didn't really think he would care but then again he knew Shadow was just full of surprises. He heavily sighed before he began to explain, "Well...Nicole and I got in this fight..."

He suddenly raised his hand up towards him. "Whoa, whoa...you and...Nicole?"

He made a small nod, "Yeah?"

"Captain Nicole? Sally Acorn's Nicole?"

He again made a nod, "...Yeah?"

He arched an eyebrow. "You guys were...fucking?"

He again made a slow nod, "Well were..."

He placed a finger to his chin. "Okay I had a feeling you liked her but...go on."

Even Shadow knew that he had a crush on Nicole. He wondered how obvious his signs were towards her during the meetings? He started to explain again, "Everything was fine but then she wanted to know about my past. Then I told her I used to be an assassin..."

Again Shadow had raised his hand up towards him. "Okay hold on." He placed his hand on the side of his head. "You? An assassin?"

He made a slow nod, "Yeah..."

"Okay? You got me fucked up. Start from the beginning..."

He heavily sighed and leaned his back against the wall before he had began to Shadow everything what was happening. "It all started when I was just a baby. I was abandoned by my parents. I was taken in by my master. He was an older man. For as long as I can remember, he trained me day in and day out until I was the best killing machine I could be. But I came back to him one day and there he was dead on the living room floor..."

"He was killed?"

He made a small nod, "To this day, I still haven't found out who killed him."

"I see..."

"But as I got older, I began to take on jobs. Whenever they gave me a name, a face...that was all I needed."

He figured since he had started training as an assassin at such a young age, there was no doubt that his victim count was impressive.

"...And not long after that, I met Scourge..."

His ears perked up as he heard the demonic green hedgehog's name. "Wait...Scourge?"

He made a nod, "Scourge I guess he had a really fucked up past too." He began to start explaining a little bit of Scourge's backstory as well. "He was only ten when it happened but he grew up in an abusive household. He always witnessed his father abusing his mother. But one day, it went too far. His father killed his mother in front of him. That day something snapped inside of him. Something diabolic."

He listened closely as Luke continued to explain what had happened in Scourge's past.

"He killed his father and burned the entire house down. Years afters, he was raised the rest of his life in a foster home. He never got along with any of the other kids. He was always caught up in some kind of fight. He was a very...reckless person. He ran away when he was sixteen. Later on, we found each other..."

"...And then what?"

"After I witnessed him street fighting, I saw a spark inside of him. He was violent. A born killer. I saw what he was capable of and I wanted him beside me. I wanted to make him an unstoppable killer. Just like me..."

He couldn't help but to give Luke strange looks. Of course he knew he wasn't the man he was back then but it still put him on edge that he had been that way before and brainwashing Scourge to follow him in his footsteps. "No wonder you get all emotional when his name comes up during meetings. You two were more than just co workers. You two had a close history together."

He made a nod as he looked back to him. "Yes. We both worked together as assassins. Well that was until I met Lori..."

"...Lori?"

"My ex wife. I met her one night at a strip club..."

He had then given him a confused yet blank look. "Uh..."

"Yes she used to be a stripper", he spoke in an annoyed tone.

He arched his eyebrow towards the jackal, "Holy shit...You worked as an assassin and then married a stripper? Okay then, Mr. Badass."

He gave him a slight irritated look and then shrugged his shoulders , "I don't know. When I first met her, there was something about her. She didn't look at me like someone who was emotionless and coldhearted. Despite her not knowing what I had done as a job. She loved me. She allowed me to actually feel emotions again." A small smile formed on his face, "After our first night together, I saw her again and again. Later we fell in love with each other and soon our daughter, Ariana came into our lives."

"But what happened to your marriage?"

He slowly shook his head, "We constantly argued and we just decided that we didn't want that for Ariana."

"Did she or Ariana ever find out about..."

He again shook his head, "I never told them and I never plan on doing do." He turned to him, "I left the life of an assassin behind when I proposed to Lori. I didn't want them to know that part of me ever existed."

"Wait does Sarah..."

He made a nod, "Sarah was the one who recruited Scourge and I. Don't get me wrong. She was totally gonna have us thrown in prison but at that time with how she was, she wanted to put our talents to good use."

Shadow had then recalled that Sarah was never always a good hearted person. She was quite cruel at one point. He still remembered how she had corrupted the city and military and ruled everything with an iron fist.

"It took Scourge some convincing but he agreed to leave the life of an assassin behind and join me to form The Black Shield."

He lightly scratched the side of his head as he tried to take in what all of Luke had told him. "You and Scourge were assassins? That's nuts. But Nicole..."

He sadly looked down to the floor. "She wanted to know who I used to be...and I told her. She got upset...I didn't want to lie to her if I was planning to stay with her but...another part of me wished I didn't say anything to her..." He then felt Shadow's hand land on his shoulder. He looked up towards him.  
"Hey she wanted an honest answer from you and you told her. Just give everything time."

He made a nod and had hoped he was right. "Yes", he spoke in a low tone. "...Time..."

 **Author's Note: Well this was unexpected! Though everything seemed to be falling apart for him, Luke decided to turn to the one person who always thought less of him. Now Shadow and Luke are officially friends! But is this really the end for Luke and Nicole? Tune in next week for the final conclusion and find out! Thanks for loving the story, guys! You all rock! See ya on the flip side! R &R please!**

 **In The Next Chapter...The Last Chapter!**

 **Ash:...Nicole?**

 **Nicole: Oh, Ash! I don't know what to do...**

 **Sally: Luke? Friends with Shadow? How pathetic...**

 **Sarah: What is the meaning of this?**

 **Scourge:...Fiona?**

 **Fiona: I can't do this...**


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10**

A few days had passed and it was early that morning at the Royal Guardians headquarters.

Ash walked down the hallway and towards Nicole's office while he held a small stack of papers in his hand. He stood in front of her office door and lightly knocked on it. "Hey, Nicole? You have any idea when Sally's gonna get back from that conference meeting? I gotta ask her some questions." While he waited for a reply, he heard soft sobbing coming from the other side of the door. It sounded like Nicole and she was crying. "...Nicole?" After when he didn't hear a reply from her, he slowly opened the door and stepped inside only to find Nicole sitting at her desk with her head down on the desk while she softly sobbed. He slowly and quietly closed the door behind him when he walked inside. "Nicole? Are you...all right?"

When she heard his voice, she slowly picked her head off from the desk and looked up at him with tears running down her face. She attempted to start wiping the tears away on her wet face. "Oh, Ash..." she sniffed. "I didn't want you seeing me like this."

He slowly walked over to her and placed the papers he held down onto the desk. "Why are you crying? What's got you all upset?"

She wiped a tear that fell down her cheek and sightly turned from him. "I don't want to talk about it..."

"Come on, Nicole. You don't think no one's noticed how down you've been for the past few days? Something's been bothering you." He figured she had already spoken to someone about her problems, "Have you talked to Sally?"

She slowly shook her head. Sally was the last person she could confide in. Despite her being her best friend, she already knew how she felt towards Luke and it wasn't going to help her situation. "I can't. She wouldn't understand."

He arched an eyebrow and figured it was something really serious if she didn't want to talk to Sally about it. "...Okay then. Try me then."

She heavily sighed before she began to explain. "...It's about Lucas..."

"...Lucas? Luke? From The Black Shield?" He slightly gripped the surface of the desk. He never had an issue with Luke however Sally had already informed him and the rest of team about what had supposedly happened between him and his ex wife. "What did he do? Did that creep hurt you?"

Like she figured. Sally had already told him about Luke's history. She had to convince him he wasn't like that at all. She shook her head, "He never laid a hand on me. I swear."

His eyes shifted from hers and placed his hand on his hip. He figured she was trying to cover up the fact that maybe he had indeed laid hands on her and she didn't want Ash upset about it. "...Sally's said some things about him so..."

"No. He's not like that. Honest." She had hoped that she could convince him with what he was told was the wrong information.

He looked back into her watery dark green eyes and wanted to believe her. After all, he didn't see any visible marks if that was the case. "...Okay I take your word for it. Now what happened between you guys?"

She sofly sniffed and crossed her arms nervously as she began to briefly explain what was happening between them. Her eyes slowly shifted from his, "We were seeing each other and things were going so good between us. He even said he loved me. But..."

"...But?"

"He has so much happening in his life right now. He's dealing with his awful ex wife and he has a five year old daughter who needs him so much."

He placed a finger to his chin as he began to recall what he had heard about his ex wife and daughter. "Yeah Sally did mention something about he was once married and had a kid with her."

Her eyes sadly looked down at the desk, "He's been nothing but sweet to me and he makes me so happy. I just don't know if I'm ready to be in his life. I don't know if I can handle it." Tears started to swell back in her eyes, "But he makes me so happy. I want to be with him." A tear had fell onto the desk, "I miss him so much..."

Ash placed his hand in his pants pocket while he slowly leaned closer to her. "Let me ask you something, Nicole. He he says he loves you right?"

She looked back at him and made a small nod.

"Well? Do you feel the same way?"

She placed her finger gently on her lips as she began to think how she truly felt about him.

"If he loves you like he says he does, he'll give you his all. The good and the bad. Same for you. If you guys really want to be with each other then you have to trust each other."

As she thought about his words, she slowly stood from her desk chair and looked back at the yellow mongoose. "...I have to tell him. I have to see him."

A small smile formed on his lips, "Go to him, Nicole." He then saw her quickly rush out of the office with him having a warm smile on his face.

Later in the conference room of Sarah Wish's office, her and the rest of the team leaders were sitting around a large brown table discussing the topic of their meeting.

Sarah sat at the end of the table with her arms crossed as she spoke with the group. "This is getting out of hand. The death toll from these Almas attacks are spreading all over the media."

Leon made a nod as he agreed, "These demons are getting more merciless as we speak."

"Yeah well most of the action's been going on here in Tech City." Sally spoke while she slightly spun her chair. Her eyes narrowed towards the black and red male hedgehog who sat across from her. "Aren't you supposed to be handling this instead of just watching this all happen? After all, this is your district."

Shadow pointed towards the chipmunk angrily. "Don't fucking start your shit with me, Sally."

She glared coldly towards him. "Abomination", she spoke in a harsh yet low tone.

When Luke saw Shadow about to stand from his chair and confront her, he placed a hand on his shoulder. "Don't let her intimidate you. If she wants to talk shit then by all means." His eyes angrily flashed over to hers.

Sally had given the black jackal the same angry look. "You're taking sides with him now? Christ I thought you were better than this, Luke."

Luke gritted his teeth in anger towards her. "There's no reason to resent, Shadow. He is just like us with the same goals and ambitions. You could see what he's trying to do to help us if only you'd open your eyes."

She scoffed under her breath, "God you're pathetic."

Sarah had suddenly slammed her fist down onto the table in frustration, "That's enough", she spoke in a firm voice. "All of you. Like it or not, Shadow is one of us so everyone has to deal with it."

The entire table remained silent after Sarah had spoken out.

Her eyes flashed over to an annoyed Sally, "This means you too, Sally."

In irritation, Sally shifted her eyes away from Sarah's.

Sarah had then leaned her back against her chair as she began to speak again. "Now then. As I was saying..."

While Sarah was speaking, Shadow turned to Luke with a small smile. "Thank you", he spoke in a whisper with only just him hearing him.

"Hey don't worry about it", he replied back in a whisper. "I got your back."

Sally who sat across the table glared over at the hedgehog and jackal who were whispering to each other. She couldn't believe it. Luke and Shadow were actually talking to each other. They were now friends. She had to admit that this had angered her. Another Council member was now on his side. She crossed her arms in annoyance, 'I can't believe this. Luke is such a fucking joke.' Her ears perked up when she and everyone else heard the double doors being flung open to the room.

Everyone got quiet and turned to a brown and black lynx woman who stood at the doorway while panting heavily after rushing her way inside the room. They all gave the lynx confusing looks as their eyes fell upon her.

Sarah arched an eyebrow towards the lynx. "What's the meaning of this? We're in the middle of a team leader's meeting."

Sally gave the lynx a confused yet worried look. She had thought something was wrong. Like there was an immediate emergency. "...Nicole? What are you doing here?"

Her eyes looked over to the black jackal who had sat next to Shadow. "Lucas..."

The jackal's ears perked up as she called his name within the huge room.

Tears had began to swell in her eyes, "I'm...so sorry..."

Sally slightly turned to Luke while he had his full attention on Nicole. She figured that even after she had warned Nicole, she had still been seeing Luke behind her back.

She softly sniffed, "I don't care who you used to be. What matters now is that you are who you are today and I want to share my life with yours. Because you make me so happy." She took a small step forward as tear fell down her face, "I...I love you, Lucas!"

The entire room had gotten silent and everyone had blankly looked at Nicole and then back at Luke.

Nicole looked over to Lucas who she had hoped would have returned his feelings for her. She then saw him suddenly turning away from her as he seemed still heartbroken. She knew just by him looking away from her, that he was still hurt by her and probably had no intention of even talking with her. Once she didn't hear a reply back from him, she knew that he didn't want anything to do with her anymore. She took a small step back and started to leave the room. "I...I'm sorry..." When she turned to leave back out the door, she had heard him calling her name.

"...Nicole..."

She slowly turned back to him and saw him slowly standing from his chair.

He walked over and stood in front of her while having a small warm smile on his face. He slowly extended his arms out to her. "I love you too, baby girl."

With tears of happiness streaming down her face, she happily jumped into his arms and hugged him tightly. "Oh, Lucas!"

The shocked group had then witnessed the two lovers sharing a passionate kiss with each other.

Leon's eyes widened as he watched the two happily kiss each other. "What...the...fuck?"

A wide and bright smile formed on Amethyst's face while she clasped her hands together happily. "Oh my! So romantic!"

In annoyance, Sally turned away from them and glanced over to Shadow who seemed thrilled to see them both together.

Sarah shrugged her shoulders and held out her hands in confusion. "...I don't know what the hell is going on? But can we please get back to this meeting?"

It was much later on that evening, the sun was setting in the orange sky. In the Tech City cemetery, Scourge was sitting on an old tombstone while he smoked a cigarette as the cold yet gentle wind filled the air. He watched the sun set in the orange sky while he had on his red sunglasses. He glanced down at the watch around his wrist and took the cigarette he was smoking out of his mouth. He flicked the remainder of the his cigarette onto the ground and blew out some smoke. He sighed heavily and placed his sunglasses back on top of his head. "It's time to get to work", he muttered under his breath. He jumped off of the tombstone he had sat on and placed his hands in the pockets of his black jacket. Before he could walk off, he heard a feminine voice call out to him.

"Scourge..."

He froze in his tracks and slowly spun around to a red female fox who had stood a distance across from him. "...Fiona?"

She took a step forward to him, "I thought about what you said and everything never could be any clearer. You're right. We both are different than the rest of them."

He stood there and listened to her while his the cold wind had blown had slightly started to blow harder.

"We're both natural born killers. And with that being said, we both don't belong with them. Only each other."

"Fiona..." He watched as she took another step towards hm.

She placed her hand on her chest. "Let me come with you. I want to be with you, Scourge. Forever." Her eyes had locked with his while her red hair fluttered in the wind. "I love you, Scourge."

A small and faint smile formed on his lips. He had loved her but didn't know exactly how she had felt about him. He had never been so relieved and happy to hear those words coming from her. "I love you too, Fiona..." He then slightly and sadly looked down onto the ground, "But we could never be with each other..."

She had then began to walk closer to him with her both of her fists clenched. "Then I'll do whatever it takes..."

He looked back up at her in confusion.

She stood in front of him and looked into his red eyes. "...Let me drink your blood. Make me a demon."

With a unbelievable look on his face, he stood there in complete silence while the only thing they both heard were the rustling of dead leaves that were blowing all over the ground as the fierce wind filled the cold air.

 **Author's Note: Ending this with a bang! Luke and Nicole did indeed end up with each! And Shadow found someone on the Council who doesn't hate him for being a half demon! Happy ending! But wait! Another storm is coming! Fiona found Scourge and does the unexpected! Will Scourge fill her request? What lies in store for the Council and the teams? Will Sally always be that bitch? It'll all be revealed in the next story, Royal Pain! New story will be posted tomorrow!**

 **I wanna thank you guys so much for reading and reviewing the story. Your kind messages and comments means the world to me! You're all making this all happen so I wanna thank you all so much! Your support rules! Well hope you guys enjoyed this short story! Royal Pain is coming soon to the site! So stay tuned!**


End file.
